Dare To Dream A Darren Criss Fanfic
by Sienna-Rose-1
Summary: You/Darren Criss fanfic with a little Chord Overstreet thrown in. This is a story in the first person, you have moved to L.A in order to fulfil your dreams and make it as a singer. You are losing hope until a night in your local bar changes your life and opens up a world of new friendships, and possibilities...and even love!
1. New Beginnings

The cab drove away and left me there on the sidewalk with my suitcases piled up next to me….I was finally here after months of working hard and saving even harder. I was in L.A ready to pursue my dreams of being a singer. I sighed happily in a kind of dream state.

I took the folded up piece of paper out of my pocket and looked again at the address scribbled down on it. I turned around to double check the door number was correct…phew it was! It was a lot better than I expected…a slightly tired looking town house on the outskirts of the city in a row of similar looking houses. Nothing spectacular but it certainly had character. I was going to be renting a room here whilst I found work…I saw the ad online and after a few emails back and forth it was mine! A wave of nerves came over me as I rang the doorbell.. I heard shuffling and a lock click open, the door swung heavily and made a very dramatic creeping sound.

There in front of me stood a very tall thin boy, wearing skinny leopard print jeans and a stylish white shirt with a black neck-scarf….his dark blonde hair was styled like he had just come out of a salon! He had these big warm blue eyes. He was actually quite cute! After a quick glance he looked past me to where my suitcases where all piled up and a big smile spread across the face.

"You must be Lindsey, welcome darling! Do come in!" His big blue eyes gleamed and I instantly felt at ease.

"Thanks"

He helped me with my things and within ten minutes we were sat in the lounge with a cup of coffee getting to know each other. I discovered his name was Blake, he was 23 and currently studying dance whilst working part time at the local bar. He lived here with Amy, his cousin who worked as a flight attendant and so was rarely around. He posted the add as the room was going free and in all honesty he felt lonely. He split with his boyfriend a few weeks earlier and wanted to start a new chapter in his life. I told him about my life…about me moving to New York from the Uk when I was younger with my family. Although I loved New York I wanted to break free and try to make it 'in the business'. So after graduation, I worked full time for two years as a call agent and now I had enough money saved to see where I can go with it. We talked for over an hour and we clicked so well…especially as we shared a mutual love of Glee.

"OMG Lindsey we totally have to have a Glee Marathon tonight" he said clapping his hands together

"Sure…let me go unpack my things and I will be right back"

I got to my room and sat on the double bed, the room was big and airy with a beautiful bay window and a window seat overlooking the long narrow garden. There was a vintage style closet in the corner, next to that was an old dresser with a mirror on top that was framed in silver stars. Apart from that there wasn't much else in this room but I would soon put my own stamp on it. I sigh happily…

I think I am going to really like it here...


	2. Open Mic

Two months had passed and I must admit I was beginning to feel a bit deflated. I'm glad I met Blake though as we were fast becoming very close friends. We had movie nights every Tuesday and spent most of our time together. However, I was not getting anywhere on the music front. He was really supportive and so funny that he could cheer me up in a heartbeat. But in honesty things were beginning to feel a little hopeless. I had numerous CDS returned to me unopened and doors slammed in my face.

I did, however, managed to get a part time job at the same bar as Blake…they had open mic nights every Friday but I hadn't been been given the chance to get up there yet as the boss said that I only could if sing if he can spare me and it was always so busy. Blake was also dying for this to happen as he seems to think I'm the next global superstar. I sang for him a few times and he would make a massive point of showing me the goosebumps on his arms. I knew I had a pretty good voice….I had won competitions and starred in all the theatre productions at school. Although, I obviously was not good enough to make it here as no one is even giving me a chance.

As I got ready for my shift I really hoped tonight would be the night. I had just had my long brown hair curled by Blake as some sort of experiment and I have to admit I really liked it. And for once my make up didn't look horrendous (I have always been bad at make up) when I turned up I was early so I thought I would go grab some bottles from the basement to replenish the shelves. As I was down there I started singing to myself

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

"Wow" I spun around in surprise to see my boss Rick standing there. He looked taken aback as he ran his hands through his silver streaked hair

"Sorry…I hope you don't mind….I was just getting some bottles…" I couldn't read whether he was angry or just shocked.

"You have an incredible voice" he said as he sat down on top of a keg.

"Oh…thanks" I smiled…I heard compliments about my voice a lot but I still felt a little awkward and I always seemed to blush!

"10" he said matter-of-factly

"10?"

"You go on at 10"

"But that's our busies-"

"Don't make me change my mind" he interrupted

"Oh…ok thanks so much Rick" I half said half squealed.

"Now go work double hard until then"

I nodded obediently and carried on…hoping time would go by quickly

* * *

It was 10 minutes to ten and my stomach was in knots…I always got nerves before a performance so bad that my hands would shake. I went to the toilet and splashed my face with cool water to calm myself down…

"Oh fudge!"

I looked in the mirror and remembered I had make up on…my eyes looked like a panda. I grabbed a tissue out of my bag and fixed it as much as I could. Then I heard everyone cheering as the last song had finished.

"Now we have one of our own barmaids in her singing debut here in L.A….I'm quite excited to see this….Come on up here Lindsey" I heard Rick boom out of the mic.

I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" I said.

As I stepped up on stage to applause I instantly felt at ease….this is where I loved to be…where I belonged.

I nodded to the pianist who had previously been given my music…And he counted me in….


	3. Someone Like You

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl

And you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things

I didn't give to you

Old friend why are you so shy

Ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but

I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you two

Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

****As it was going along the loud hustle and bustle was dying down and everyone seemed to stop and watch…it was quite surreal as in the few open mic nights I had been working at this never happened.

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but

I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you two

Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes they're memories made

Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste

Never mind I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind how I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you two

Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

When the song was finished there was silence…and in that short space of time I was terrified…was I out of tune?...but then the place just seemed to explode with a roar of applause and cheers. I bowed gracefully and thanked everyone before putting the mic back on the stand. I had people patting me on the back and shaking my hand as I took my place behind the bar. Blake came running over to me and hugged me like he hadn't seen me for years "girl you brought the house down" he shouted through the noise.

I chuckled and wafted my hand in modesty.

Then Rick showed up behind Blake.

"Lindsey can I see you in my office"

I looked slightly confused and then nodded slowly as I followed him through to the back of the bar to where the office was.

When he walked into his office I noticed there someone already in there. My eyes widened.

"Lindsey this guy wants to talk to you" Rick smiled knowingly

The man stood up and outstretched his hand

"Hi Lindsey….I'm Ryan Murphy"


	4. The Office

"Please take a seat" he gestured towards the leather chair in front of the desk that he was sat behind. Ryan looked bemused at my shell shocked expression, he looked very casual in chinos and a sweater, his eyes were not giving anything away.

"Erm…ok" I still couldn't quite take in the scene in front of me. I sat down, trying to contain my squeals under my breath.

"I'm a good friend of Rick's, I don't know if you know this but I work on a TV series….Rick sometimes calls me if he hears something special on open mic night and I sometimes come down and check it out. Well, tonight he rang and I have to say he seemed rather excited about you" Ryan leaned back in the chair and folded his arms.

"Really?" I said, trying my hardest to remember to breath!

"Yeah, so here I am, there you are, and there she is"

I instinctively looked around to see who he was talking about but there was no one behind me, I turned back to him and noticed a smile was forming on his face.

"she?" I asked

"Yes, Lindsey I have to say I was very impressed with how you held the room out there, the emotion in your performance was electric, and your voice, is amazing…it could be even better with a little coaching" Ryan started rubbing his chin with his hand

A little child giggle escaped my mouth, it was like some sort of surreal dream, here I was in a back office of a bar being complimented by none other than Ryan Murphy.

"We have been auditioning girls for the last few weeks for a new character Glee, but none of them have completely fitted what we had in mind, and me coming here tonight and seeing you, well it's like you were born to play her"

"Wait, you want me to be in Glee?!" I said in almost a whisper, still trying to contain myself from exploding right in front of him.

"Woah, ok, let's slow down a little. I guess you know the show then" he chuckled

"there are still a lot of other people that need to see you and you will need to audition alongside the love interest for the character, I can't go into too much detail but if we meet…let's say…first thing Monday we can talk more and take it from there" he reached inside his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a card and passed it to me. I took it tentatively, like it was made out of tissue paper and Could dissolve at any moment.

"What time?" I said, a little too quickly

"10:00am sharp, the password for security is 'harley340' go to reception and ask for me"

I quickly grabbed a pen off the desk and wrote the password down on the back of Ryan's card.

"Mr Murphy I –"

"Please call me Ryan" He interrupted.

"Ok well….Ryan …..I can't quite believe this is happening and I have a feeling your going to vanish in a cloud of smoke or something any second but if there is any remote possibility that I am not actually dreaming I want to thank you so much and I will totally be there on Monday" I clasped my hands together tightly to keep in my excitement.

Ryan laughed "I'm not going to disappear in a cloud of smoke, and yes you should most definitely be there on Monday, this is actually the first time I have invited anyone down to the studios from Ricks bar, so keep that in mind" he stood up and shook my hand again and left the room, leaving me alone, I sat there for a few seconds trying to take everything in that just happened.

Then I jumped up out of chair and started jumping up and down, squealing with excitement


	5. The Audition

The weekend couldn't have gone any slower if it tried. Blake and I had been to every mall in L.A to find the perfect outfit for me to wear. We also spent hours making a backing tape and practised singing and he even showed me a few moves. I was so grateful. All day Sunday we went through endless beauty regimes…face mask, cleansers, exfoliation and I was practically glowing! I woke up on Monday morning with that familiar churn in my stomach, today was by far the biggest day in my entire life and I was not going to screw this up for love nor money…..

* * *

Getting through security was straightforward with the password Ryan gave me, I was half expecting to be laughed at and turned away like some kind of cruel joke had been played on me but when he ushered me inside a new wave of nerves started to build up.

I was directed to room E30 in Studio 3…..when I stood outside it I looked along the corridor, it was so busy with people and things like couches and tables being wheeled around on trollies..

I brushed myself down, me and Blake agreed on smart/casual so I wore navy pleats with purple heels and a long flowing top with oversized sleeves. My hair was down and straightened….I scrub up ok I suppose! I raised my first up to the door and hesitated slightly before knocking three times.

"Come in"

I opened the door and the scene in front of me was something to behold. The room was much larger then I expected. The walls were a deep red with lots of floor to ceiling windows so the light just filled the room. The floor was a very finely polished wood and at one end of the room there was a mic stand, looking across to the other end there was a table set up like a panel. Ryan wasn't the only one in the room. There was another two men, a woman and none other than Chord Overstreet!

"Hi" I entered the room and closed the door behind me. This was all so surreal, Ryan gestured for me to come into the room and sit in the empty chair that was facing them all. I nervously took my seat and exhaled trying to contain myself the best I could.

"so as we were just discussing, this is Lindsey, I have asked her to come in and see me. I wanted us all to see her in action and see what we think for the role of Grace' Ryan said, looking back to me and smiling. I couldn't help but look at Chord, he was even more handsome in the flesh. He looked at me smiled, his eyes were warm and he mouthed 'good luck' I nodded gratefully.

"Lindsey, if possible I would like you to sing a number we have prepared, if you don't know the song we can try something else, then we just want you to run a few lines with Chord"

"Okay, sure….what's the song?" I said confidently, whilst screaming inside my head that I'm about to run lines with Chord Overstreet!

"I'm still waiting by Dianna Ross" Ryan's eyes narrowed to gauge my reaction.

I could of stood up and cheered, I loved this song..my mum was a huge Dianna Ross fan and she used to constantly have it playing.

"I can do that" I smiled

Ryan smiled back, he looked impressed, as did the other people sat beside him.

"Ok great, if you could take your place over there and we will begin when you are ready" I noticed then that he had picked up the pen in front of him and opened his notebook.

I took my place behind the mic stand and cleared my throat and nodded at him. He picked up a remote control and pushed a button and suddenly the intro blasted out from nowhere….


	6. Sam and Grace

Third Person P.O.V

Darren was running late, he had a meeting with Zach Woodlee and Chris Colfer to go over dance moves for a number in the new series, rehearsals doesn't start for a couple of weeks but everyone liked to be well ahead of schedule to allow for mishaps!

The tension at the studios had been very high over the last few weeks. It had emerged that after writing in a new character for the show the auditions had proved unsuccessful and all the execs were feeling a little more than stressed. So Darren made a conscious effort not to put a foot wrong. Being late now was probably not the best idea in the world.

As he hurried along the corridor he jumped at the music that had just blasted out from the room next to him. Within seconds he smiled as he recognised the intro….ahhh Dianna Ross….classic. He wondered who was in there, the room was often used by many different shows so it was probably a pitch for some new show. As he continued along the corridor he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened a little. Wow, that girl can sing. He smiled as she belted out an amazing rift and began shaking his head in disbelief when she hit an extremely high note without any effort at all. He turned around to head towards the door where the sound was coming from, he had to see who was in there…..

"Well there you are!"

Darren turned around to see Chris stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Ssshhh listen….." Darren pointed over his shoulder at the door behind him.

Chris looked at him puzzled and then smiled

"Wow, that girl can saaang, but we haven't got time to hang out in corridors listening to walls so let's go before Zach blows an artery" Chris said, tugging on Darren's sleeve.

Darren sighed and followed him, making a mental note to find out who was in room E30 today.

* * *

As the song finished, I ran my hands under my eyes, being careful not to smudge Blake's masterpiece he performed earlier. I was totally lost in the song, and the emotion just took hold of me. I was a little annoyed with myself for letting those tears fall, it could have been waaaay too much for this audition.

"Sensational Lindsey, come over here" Ryan beckoned me over and handed me a tissue from a packet he pulled out of his pocket.

I took it and dabbed my face, hoping to hide the flurry of embarrassment I was felt for crying.

"I'm sorry I got a bit emotional, this song means a lot and I just got a little lost in the emotion" my voice was wavering as the nerves came back ten times worse than before.

"The emotion is what we need, what we are looking for" said the gentleman next to Ryan, he was an older man in clean cut suit.. He looked at Ryan and back to me, his grey eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his face.

The other man also smiled at me and the woman was scribbling something down in her notebook, I caught a glimpse of Chord who discreetly gave me the thumbs up. I smiled at him and look back to Ryan.

"Now ok, we have seen you sing...dancing can be taught but we need to know if you act as well as you rift" he handed me a hefty wad of papers. I looked down, oh wow an actual Glee Script!

"So the background is this, you are Grace, transferred to McKinley for your final year, you hear about Glee club and instantly sign up as you love to sing. You audition and get in, and are delighted until Sam walks in. You and Sam go back a long way, he saw you as this dorky kid who had a massive crush on him. You saw him as the love of your life. He moved away and broke your heart. You leave Glee club, he convinces you to stay, and is surprised at how dam hot you turned out to be". Ryan explains.

My cheeks flushed red, this had to be one of the most awkward, surreal moments of my life.

"Chord, can you read through with Lindsey please, page fifteen" Ryan says handing him another copy of the script.

"Sure can"

He stood up and walked around the table, stopping within inches of me. I hoped against hope the he couldn't feel me shaking from all the way over here.

I flicked to the right page and took a few seconds to look at the first line.

I turned to face him and our eyes connected...

Chord placed his hand on my shoulder

"Grace wait….."


	7. Welcome to Glee!

"Sam, you don't have any idea what you done to me all those years ago….I'm not sure if I can face walking into Glee club and being reminded of that every day" Tears began to well up in my eyes, I look up and see Sam staring back at me, it's amazing at how much Chord changed when he was in character, his facial expressions, his mannerisms.

"Grace, I'm sorry I was a total douche bag to you, but how am I meant to put this right if your not willing to just even try? listen meet me in the auditorium at three, just give me this once chance if I ever meant anything to you…please" he placed his hand on my cheek and turned away.

We both looked at each other and smiled as we dropped the script down to our sides.

"You were great" he said shifting onto his other foot

"Nothing compared to you! Wow, I can't believe I was just given the chance to do that" I looked Chord who now looked like himself again.

We turned back to face Ryan, who was rolling the end of a pen around his mouth, he kept looking from me and back to Chord and then he wrote something down.

"Thanks Lindsey, thank you so much for coming in, we obviously need time to get together and discuss this, so we will be in touch" Ryan stood up and held out his hand, I took it and shook it, a feeling of dread filled my stomach. I had no idea how that went.

"I errr….thanks so much for the opportunity" I waved sheepishly at chord who smiled back warmly as I backed out of the room. I turned on my heel quickly, I needed to get some air fast.

As I leaned against the wall of the studio I put my hands up to my head and ran my fingers back through my hair, I exhaled loudly and gently tapped the back of head against the wall.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I made a conscious effort to switch it to silent to avoid any embarrassing moments in my audition. I fished it out of my pocket, expecting to see Blake's funny selfie on my caller ID…but it was a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly

"Lindsey, Ryan here, I gonna cut out all the bull crap about how great you were Yada Yada Yada…."

I bit my bottom lip hard waiting for it.

"We want you back here Thursday, I suggest you get your ass an agent pronto so we can sign contracts, we will be in touch"

"what….wait….I got the part?!" I shrieked

"welcome to Glee" He laughed before hanging up

* * *

.

Third Person p.o.v

As Chord left the room he couldn't help but smile, that Lindsey girl rocked. She was by far the best he had seen and man, he had seen a lot pass through the doors lately. Ryan said the chemistry was electric when they read together which made Chord whoop his fist in the air with relief. Finally they had found Grace.

'And I wouldn't mind working with Lindsey again, at all' Chord thought to himself.

He was about to exit the studio when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Chord!"

Chord turned around to see Darren running down the corridor towards him.

"Hey Darren, long time man, how's the break going? Looking forward to rehearsals starting?"

"Yeah, gradually getting back into the swing of things, breaks been good, few things on the back burner" Chord held the door open as Darren passed through.

"So we found Grace today…. Between you and me…..Ryan will have my ass on a stick if he knew I told you yet" Sam smiled

"Awesome, maybe everyone will chill for a bit now" Darren chuckled.

"Yes, she was amazing, blew us all away"

"Wait was you all in E30 this morning?" Darren said holding his arm in front of Chord to stop him walking.

"Yeah, why?" Chord took the opportunity to get his phone out of his pocket whilst they had stopped.

"She must have been who I heard, man she sounded sweet, I can't wait to meet her" Darren said as he dropped his arm again.

"Dude, you ain't seen nothing yet" Chord smirked.

Darren laughed and raised his eyebrows at Chord. They continued on and headed towards the car park.


	8. First Day

Three weeks had passed by in such a whirlwind. Me and. Blake spent an entire weekend celebrating, even whilst at work. Although Rick knew and was the happiest boss ever to receive a resignation,, nobody else did as it was in my contract to keep a lid on things. My new agent, Sally, was great, she worked with a lot of the Glee cast so knew exactly what was what so I let her deal with all the technical side of things. She was a big woman with brown curly hair and a pointy nose, she called everybody honeypot and snorted when she laughed, but I liked her a lot! The contracts were all signed and the first script had been sent out to me….I was under strict instructions not to run through lines with anyone other than cast members to reduce the chance of spoilers being leaked. As I hasn't managed to meet anyone properly yet I spent a lot of time alone in my room, with Blake pounding on the door every five seconds in the slightest hope of discovering something!

It was the morning of my first day on set and I was surprisingly calm, although it could have had something to do with the English tea and muffins Blake served up for Breakfast, he was being really good lately and making my life as easy as possible. 'I must find a way to thank him soon' I smiled as I flicked through the news on my phone.

"Right. Blakey I'm off" I announced setting down the cup and grabbing my bag. Blake came rushing into the kitchen wearing a pink fluffy dressing grown.

"Tres exciting, you look utterly divine" he said as he saw me catching a glimpse of my self in the mirror in the hall and attempt to fix my hair.

I looked down at myself, I was wearing skinny jeans, a vest top and a sailor suit jacket with my hair swept up in a pony tail. I shrugged unconvinced.

"You do, mwah have a great day babes and I can't wait to hear all about it, this is still a little unbelievable but hey, I'm happy to come along for the ride". He air kissed me and spun around dramatically and headed towards the bathroom. I chuckled and made my way to the front door.

* * *

I had my head buried in my script as I hurried along the corridor to studio 5. I opened the door and before I could register what happened I was on my ass.

"Oh fudge" I snapped angrily.

I looked up to see that I had walked right into Darren. He was stood over me with a bemused look on his face and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up on my feet before picking up the script and handing it over.

"Im so sorry, that was all my fault" I said with an apologetic smile.

"No worries, it's not a real first day without something going wrong, right?" He laughed. "I'm Darren" he held out his hand again

Darren was more handsome in the flesh if that was ever possible, his bright Hazel eyes were sparkling under all the lights and his hair was thick and curly, not like how I was used to seeing it on TV. He was wearing tight fitting jeans with a polo shirt and he smelt so good…..I wonder what he wears…..

I realised he was still holding out his hand

"oh…right…I'm Lindsey" I stuttered.

"Ahhh Lindsey, I have been looking forward to meeting you" he said as I took his hand and shook it.

"You have?" I asked

"Yes, I was walking by the corridor the day you auditioned, I have to say you have an incredible voice" as he said this he put one hand on his chest.

"Oh….well thank you, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a massive fan of the show before I landed this role. Between you and me, I'm a little star struck right now" I whispered the last part with a smile..

"I was the same, it will wear off soon enough trust me. I better go, I got a gap in my schedule so am surprising my girlfriend. Nice to meet you Lindsey! Enjoy your first day, Chord will look out for you" he winked as he said that and quickly hurried out the door behind me.

* * *

Me and chord had nailed my first ever scene in four takes, he was so easy to work with and we were always laughing and joking off set. I never realised they were all shot out of sequence and this next scene we were to shoot after lunch was the one I was a little apprehensive about, me and Chord had to almost kiss before we get interrupted. Our first scene was us arguing and it was was quite intense so who knows what this was going to turn out like.

"You knew how I felt about you Sam, you knew and you used that" I said angrily as I turned away from him

"Grace, please, listen to me. I'm sorry, I'm not the same person I was back then. Ok so I still use lemon juice on my hair,make bad jokes and carry tonnes of chapstick but I'm older now" He pulled me back to face him and placed a piece of my hair behind my ear so gently.

"what's past is past, what matters now is that you need to see yourself how I see you. Funny, beautiful, amazingly talented and just the person that glee club needs….and me"

He leant down towards me and placed his hand on the side of my face, I turned my face up towards him and closed my eyes

"Hey Sam I-" we both spun around to see Mercedes stood in the doorway.

"Annnnnd CUT….good job guys….take five whilst we move the cameras around for angle 2.

I look at Chord and held my hand up so he could high five me. I smiled back at Amber.

"Good job" she said "I'm just going to grab a drink"

"Your first day is going rather well" Chord said whilst the make up artist attended to his make up.

"Thanks to you, you make it all look so easy..I'm kind of overwhelmed here" I said.

I suddenly heard raised voices from the darkness behind the cameras and recognised one of them was Darren.

"How could she do this to me". He cried, I couldn't see him, but the tone of his voice sounded distraught. I heard a whispered reply. I look at Chord who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds bad" he said as he leant over towards me

I jumped as I heard a door slam.

"I will call him later, they frown upon us leaving set during a shoot" Chord had a look of concern on his face. I smiled at him.

"I'm sure he will be fine"

"say, fancy grabbing a pizza after work, we could go over the scripts for tomorrow's takes?" He asked.

"that would be awesome, thanks Chord" I said, patting him on the arm

"PLACES PLEASE"


	9. Work Work Work

Chord and I arranged to meet in a quiet little pizza place on the outskirts of LA, it was quite late and we hadn't seen each other for a few hours as he had dance rehearsals and I was in the studio recording a song.

He was already there when I arrived, tucked away in a darkly lit booth right at the back. He looked rather cute in a ripped pair of jeans with a white t shirt. I went over and sat in the booth opposite him.

"Heeeey" I smiled

He looked up from the menu and smiled at me before looking around.

"Hey Lindsey, did you see any paps around? I didn't notice any but I swear they are like The FBI nowadays" he said, looking suspiciously around him.

"No I didn't, luckily for me I won't have that problem for at least another two months" I stuck my tongue at him and he scowled playfully.

"You will if they see us together, I might have to grab you for a big sloppy kiss now if I see them just for that" he threatened. I chuckled and picked up a menu

"Hey, did you call Darren, I didn't see him for the rest of the day?" I asked

"Oh…yeah, he caught his girlfriend doing the dirty with her manager, he is pretty cut up" Chord said, I looked over the top of my menu with him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, what a cow. Poor Darren" I sighed, remembering back to my college days and how hurt I felt when Simon cheated on me with my supposed best friend.

"Yeah, she wasn't good for him anyway in all honesty….so shall we order?"

"Sure thing Chordless" I said cheekily

"Hey I told you to stop calling me that!" He laughed trying to whack me with the menu.

* * *

Third person P.O.V

Chord arrived back at his apartment and fell back onto his couch. That was a great first day back at Glee, except for what happened to Darren of course. 'I must remember to call him again tomorrow' he thought as he sat himself up and started to empty his pockets onto the coffee table. He pulled out his phone and an opened up create a new text….

Hey Flimsy, it was really great working with you today. You are totally gonna regret giving me your digits, I send inappropriate jokes…A LOT :) x

He put three kisses on the end and decided that was too much, one will do. He frowned, why was he so bothered about how many kisses he sent. He pressed the send button and leaned back in the chair.

A few minutes later his phone bleeped

Chordless, thank you for a great day also, luckily for you my jokes are…..WORSE :P xx

Chord smiled. A reply with two kisses….he rubbed the back of his head and stood up, he let out a annoyed groan and fell back down again, he grabbed a cushion to cover his face.

"Why am I crushing on the new girl?" He muffled to himself from behind the pillow.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and work was intense, between choreography, recording and shooting my schedule was jam packed. I hadn't seen much of anyone off set as the minute I finished I was in a meeting, reading through scripts or in the studio. I had finally met everyone on the cast and we got along really well, but we never really got the chance to hang out after work which was a shame.

I also felt bad for Blake, he asked for a room mate for company and I never seemed to spend any time at home anymore. I had a day off Saturday so we arranged a slob day with movies and junk food.

I was walking down the corridor and noticed Darren walking the other way towards me.

"Hey" I said, he looked up and half smiled.

"Hey Lindsey, how's it all going, do you like it?" He asked. He stopped in front of me. He was in costume, chinos, red shirt with a bow tie and all his hair slicked back Blaine style.

"Yeah it's amazing, hard work though" I said

"Yeah it is a little gruelling"

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened" I said looking down at the floor.

"Word gets around fast" he seemed a little annoyed

"No…it's just I heard you off camera that day

and I was concerned so asked Chord…I'm sorry if you think I'm prying" I looked up into his eyes and was glad to see his expression had softened.

"Hey, no..that's cool. I'm sorry. It's just a little raw" I could see the pain etched across his face.

"I have been there, I understand, love sucks!" I exclaimed

"You're not wrong there dear. Oh wait, have you read through next episode's script yet?"

I shook my head

"we have a scene to shoot and need to run lines….I have to go now but…"he pulled out his phone "if you give me your number we can arrange something for later if you like? I know it's not needed but I like to be ready for rehearsals"

"sure"

He handed me his phone and I punched in my number and handed it back. He put it away in his pocket and continued on down the corridor. He turned around and started walking backwards

"Thanks, good luck for your first kiss scene with Chord" he said loudly

"Thanks" I said

We continued on our separate ways until I stopped in my tracks and frowned.

'Why would he know about that?'


	10. Three's A Crowd

I popped a mint in my mouth and Brenda, the hairstyling positioned my hair over my shoulders, even though this was a rehearsal this kiss was very important and it had to be right. I saw Chord over the other end of set, he was being directed but he seemed really nervous. He was normally so chilled.

He walked over to me and smiled sheepishly "hey you, ready?" He asked.

"Fresh as a daisy" I breathed out into face to show him I had fresh breath which made him laugh.

"Mercedes is amazing and yes, at one point I thought I was in love in her but that was before you walked into my life Grace, it hurts when I'm not with you" Sam looked at me, his eyes full if emotion. He looked down and took hold of my hand.

"Sam…I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of this" I squeezed his hands so he would look up at me. "I do love you, I always have but I have never been in a relationship before"

"Teach you I will-" Sam said in his really bad Yoda voice.

I laughed and he brushed my hair behind my ear, something he did a lot.

"That's better" he soothed

A silence fell between us and he took a step forward towards me and placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up to face him. My stomach flipped a little as he gently pressed his lips against mine. His lips were warm and tasted of strawberries which I guessed was his chapstick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

Third person P.O.V

"And…..CUT"

Chord continued to kiss Lindsey, at this moment it felt like only him and her were in the room.

"CUT" the director shouted again, amongst wolf whistles.

Lindsey pulled away quickly and Chord could see her cheeks were flushed.

"Well that was….nice" he said, with a shy kind of smile.

"Yeah, now to do it again….and again….and possibly again" she laughed

"Bummer" he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, causing her to smile.

"Oh and Chord….?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure the director said no tongues for this kiss"

* * *

"Chord you need to put it out there" Darren said seriously as he stirred his coffee. Chord had been talking about Lindsey none stop for the last month.

"I can't, we get along great, I'm picking up no vibes from her and if she knocks me back it could affect filming not to mention our friendship" Chord slammed the spoon down on the table in frustration.

"But you will never know if you don't try…" Darren looked across at his friend who was ripping up the sugar packet.

"Dude I just can't"

"Well hey look, I'm meeting her this evening to run lines, shall I talk to her?" Darren suggested

"Nooooo…don't you dare" Chord glared at Darren which made him put his hands up in defence.

"Okay okay" he laughed.

* * *

I had just got out of the dreamiest bath and pulled on my track suit bottoms and a vest. I piled all my wet hair on top of my head ad clipped it.

"Tea's up" Blake sang

"Thanks Hun" I joined him in the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I can't believe Darren Criss is coming here" Blake said for the millionth time.

"It's just easier, he had an interview with some online teen site just around the corner so is going to drop in" I looked at my watch "any second actually"

Blake squeaked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Talk about dreamy though, tell him he can run through his lines with me any day if it involves kissing Kurt"

I laugh and slap him on the arm.

DING DONG.

I answer the door to see Darren stood there rubbing his hands together. I beckoned him in and he removed his coat and placed it on the cloak hook on the wall.

"Thanks for this" he said gratefully as he followed me through to the kitchen.

"No….thank you it's one hefty scene we have" I answered.

"Darren, this is Blake, my housemate, Blake…Darren" they shook hands

"hey man" Darren said

"Charmed to meet you, huge fan" Blake said, was he flirting?!

After a few minutes of general chit chat I glanced at the clock.

"Okay well Blake your gonna be late for work" I hinted

"Five more minutes won't-ok I'm going" he said when noticed me glaring at him.

He gulped down the rest of his coffee and air kissed me before leaving.

"Shall we take a break?" I pleaded. We had been running lines for almost an hour and I was drained.

Darren smiled "Sure, I forgot what lightweights newbies are" he teased.

He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Harsh" I said with a pout.

"You're real good though" he said as he took out his phone to check his messages.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself"

Darren suddenly laughed

"What's so funny?"

"oh it's just Chord" he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh funny joke? He sent me it this morning"

"Something like that" he pulled out the script in my hand and placed it down beside him on the bed, I looked at him slightly confused.

"So tell me about yourself"

* * *

Me and Darren must of talked for a couple of hours, we both discovered we love Disney films and a wide range of music. We laughed at the same things and were passionate about similar subject and we had both been through heartache. It felt like we had known each other for years.

"oh shit Lindsey, look at the time" Darren sat up from sprawling out over my bed and started putting his converse on.

"Wow it's almost midnight….sorry" I helped him put his things in his bag.

"No no don't be, it was really fun" as we both stood up he out his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Well I will see you tomorrow dear"

"Bye Darren"

Third Person P.O.V

Darren got into his car and tapped his head against the steering wheel. This couldn't be happening…it went against everything he stood for.

He took out his phone and re-read the message from Chord

Hey Dare, have fun at Lindsey's but not too much fun or I will ninja kick your ass into next week.

When Darren read that message just a few hours ago he chuckled because he had no intentions of having 'fun' in that kind of way with Lindsey. But she was just so thoughtful, had this intense passion for music, which was a huge turn on and she was incredibly talented. There was a moment when he looked into her eyes and something just clicked. A well of feeling began building up in stomach, and out of nowhere these butterflies had emerged. Her laugh was addictive and her smell intoxicating.

Darren sighed, he had no intention of feeling this way so soon after what Mia did. But it's not like he went looking it just kind of happened.

He thought of Chord and how he looked when talked about Lindsey and a pang of guilt stabbed him like a knife.

"You asshole Criss" he scolded at himself before driving away into the night.


	11. Fuffy PJs

I was curled on the couch in front of the TV with a mug of hot chocolate. It was so nice to have a bit of time to myself to relax, Blake was at work till 10 so I had made sure there was plenty of casserole left for him in the slow cooker. My phone buzzed with a text message.

Darren: Hey Lindsey, whatcha doing? :)

I smiled to myself and tapped out a reply

Me: Fluffy pyjamas, hot chocolate and crappy TV…..bliss :)

Darren: sounds it :) you seen Chord lately?

Me: No…..?! Should I have done? We are rehearsing tomorrow I think….I haven't got my schedule to hand….

Darren: No reason….ok so enjoy your evening…oh and don't forget to check under your bed for monsters ;)

I rolled my eyes, I should never have told Darren that I done this every night until I was 15. He found it very amusing and had been mocking me every day he could about it. I thought of something quick and replied.

Me: Oh I'm sure I will….you know…in case there are any scary ass clowns under there, if I find one I will be sure to point them in your direction :P

I laughed at my own wit, having remembered he told me of his fear of clowns. I put my phone on the coffee table and took a sip of my hot chocolate. It buzzed again and I quickly picked it back up, like a eager child in a sweet shop. But it wasn't from Darren, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Chord: Hey Flimsy…how goes it? Listen, can we go for coffee or something after work tomorrow? I have a photoshoot at 5 but can meet at say 7.30 at Stars? There is something I need to talk to you about….x

Me: Sure thing Chordless, hope everything is ok x

A frown of confusion crossed my face. First Darren asks if I spoke to Chord then Chord text saying he wants to talk. I racked my brains trying to think if I had done something to upset him…I couldn't think of anything. So in the end I decided it's just something personal that he needs to talk about, we had become close recently and we often shared our worries.

I jump when I hear the huge front door slam, Blake danced his way into the lounge and didn't stop until he was right in from of the TV. There he spun around and started wiggling his ass .

"Guess who got off work an hour early?" he sang whilst still shaking his booty

"Shania Twain?" I teased

"Hilarious….now be a good wifey and go fetch my dinner" Blake spun round and placed one hand on his hip as he pointed towards the kitchen with his other.

I laughed and threw a cushion at him as I stood up.

"Okay….but tomorrow it's your turn" I said as cat walked into the kitchen…. Blake was so much fun.


	12. A Walk in The Park

I had just finished recording another song in the booth and I was whacked, I looked at my watch 6:45 I better get a move on if I was meeting Chord. I hadn't even seen him once today, I really hoped he was ok.

I picked up my bag off the chair ready to go when Darren walked in.

"Hey, your in here late" I smiled as I put my bag over my shoulder. Darren sat down on the chair I just took my bag off. I felt a little awkward standing so sat down on the chair next to him.

"Day from hell, everything is overrunning today" he sighed leaning his head right back in the chair. He looked really tired.

"Well I got to run, need to grab a shower before I meet Chord for coffee" I said standing up again, I was shocked as Darren grabbed my arm.

"You're meeting him now?!" Darren said, he looked quite shocked

"Yeaaaahh…why…what the hell is going on, your both freaking me out now"I said, a little too sharply

"Oh nothing, go have fun, knock yourself out" he said, in not a very nice way as he let go of my arm. I was a little taken aback by this as Darren had never acted this way before.

"What's wrong Dare?" I asked

"Nothing…everything is juusst peachy" he said turning his face away. Why was he being such an ass?

"Ok…I know you have had a rough day or whatever, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me" I snapped. I put my bag back on my shoulder and left before he got the chance to reply. What a jerk. My heart was beating so fast and it my vision was getting blurred with tears as I hurried down the hall.

* * *

Starbucks was pretty busy, I was surprised Chord suggested here. I had changed into my black leggings with an oversized jumper and big fluffy boots. As I got to the door Chord was right in front of me, baseball cap on, and big sunshades, holding two cups.

"Very inconspicuous!" I chuckled

"Oh hey, I was gonna wait for you outside" he smiled

"We're not staying?" I looked at him confused.

"Nah, I thought we could take them to the park and walk a little" he said as he handed me my cup and removed his shades, his eyes gave nothing away but he didn't seem quite himself.

"Skinny Latte, no cream, one sugar right?" He asked

"Perfectamondo, thanks" the warmth of the cup filled my hands. We walked a while and talked about work, upcoming plots and hectic schedules but I could sense there was something he wanted to say, we sat down on a bench. The park was eerily quiet as the sun had not long set, the lights barely illuminated the shadowy paths and the trees towered over us. I shuddered slightly.

"You cold?" He asked as he brought his hands up to his jacket.

"No, no..I'm good" I smiled

The silence between us was not as comfortable as it usually was, something didn't quite sit right with me and I had to bring it up.

I turned to face him

"Chord, you said you wanted to talk about something?"

He shifted on the bench and set his cup down on the floor in front of him and began twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah…." His voice trailed off

"Okay….what's up. I have to admit I been worried about you as it seems kind of serious" I sat forward and put my hand on his arm to stop him from fiddling.

"Ok…I'm finding it really hard to find the words on how to tell you this…so I'm just going to show you…."

Before I had the chance to even register what he was saying, Chord leant over and took my face in his gloved hands. I felt his thick warm lips on mine, his kiss was sweet and gentle and full of hope but this was all such a shock. I pulled away quickly. Chord sat back and put his head in hands.

"I got this all wrong didn't I?" Chord sighed.

"I'm just….shocked Chord….I did not expect that….at all" I breathed still trying to take in what just happened.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" he said, standing up.

I stood up too. I didn't know what I could say, what I wanted to say. I had all these thoughts and feelings rush through me. My head was mush.

"I'm sorry Chord, I need to go..I can't…I think….I think I should go"

I turned from him and hurried away.

* * *

I got home and went straight to my room, Blake wasn't in and I was secretly happy as I didn't feel like a conversation with anyone right now. I kicked my shoes off and flung myself on the bed. What the hell was all that about? Chord had never ever gave off any feelings like that, yes he flirted, but he flirted with anything that had a pulse! I grabbed a cushion and placed it on top of me. He was a great friend, and extremely good looking. He was funny and charming and really caring, but I just couldn't look past being anything more than friends.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, as I saw who the text was off my heart started to beat a little faster.

Darren: Lindsey, what can I say…forgive me? I'm so sorry I just had a shitty day and unfortunately your right I did take it out on you. Friends? :(

Me: That's ok, I'm sorry for snapping too. Sure we're still friends :) xx

I flung my phone down on the bed and held my hands up to my head. Never in a million years would I ever have thought that would happen. Chord had kissed me….me! Chord Overstreet had kissed me! And here I was…. wishing he hadn't. I knew deep down what the reason for that was. But I hadn't admitted it, not even to myself. I had acquired some very strong feelings for one Mister Darren Criss.

Ever since that night with Darren I couldn't get him out if my head. He just made me feel so alive, and there was one moment he was talking and we caught each other's eyes and something hit me like a truck. It was like the atmosphere changed and it was kind of electric. I found myself hanging off his every word. He was so incredibly humble and sweet.

I sat up, all of a sudden my mind was clear. I made a decision. I am going to remain friends with both of them. Darren doesn't need to know how I feel about him and Chord certainly doesn't need to know that either. I will clear the air with Chord when I see him next. Everything will be much easier this way. I can get on with my work and them with theirs. I'm going to spend more time with other people and hopefully everything can go back to the way things were. My phone buzzed again…interrupting my thoughts.

Darren: Oh sweet that's great. See you tomorrow for the meeting xxx

A huge smile spread across my face as my heart pounded again. I suddenly realised what I was doing and groaned with frustration and started to hit myself in the face with my pillow.

Man, this was going to be hard….


	13. Brotherhood

This Person P.O.V

Darren's apartment was on the top floor of a luxurious new build. He felt almost shameful of taking it as he hated the stigma that went with 'fame' but it was private, well secure with a doorman 24/7 outside the building. The hallway was carpeted black with lots of modern art pictures on the wall. The lounge had dark wooden flooring with a black leather L shaped couch and huge plasma TV mounted on the wall. The kitchen was set back from the lounge, with red glossy cabinets and black tiles. There were two bedrooms, both with en suite as well as a bathroom and he even had his own recording studio.

Darren set his phone down after sending his latest text to Lindsey. He felt so bad about snapping at her, but he couldn't bear the fact that Chord was about to make a move on her and there was nothing he could do about it. It took all of his strength not to ask her what had happened? Was she still with him? How she felt? He just felt it too intrusive to spy like that. She looked so upset when she stormed out earlier, it cut him up knowing he caused that. She was only trying to be nice. Luckily she accepted his apology.

His buzzer went on his apartment…funny…it was almost 9. He walked across the lounge to the buzzer phone.

"hello?"

"Mister Criss, a Mr Overstreet to see you" the doorman announced with his English accent.

"Oh sure, send him up" Darren said, with a knot forming in his stomach, what was this about?

He opened the door to see Chord stood there, cap in hand. His blonde hair was ruffled like he had ran his hands through it a hundred times.

"Hey man, sorry to bother you so late, I was just passing and…"

"Hey don't be sorry come on in…." Darren opened the door further and gestured Chord inside. They walked through to the lounge and sat on the couch. Chord was playing with his cap,most in thought.

"So…Lindsey mentioned you guys were meeting for coffee tonight?" Darren said, trying to make it sound like it was a general question rather than a plea for him to cut to the chase.

"Yeah…man…..I totally messed up" Chord slapped his hands down on his leg.

"Oh no, what happened" Darren was torn, he felt so bad for his friend but part of him felt a little relief.

"I couldn't find the words to tell her how I felt….so…I…." Chord brought his hands up to cover his face, as that horrible feeling of regret flooded back.

"You…..?" Darren asked almost not wanting to hear the answer

"I kissed her" Chord groaned whilst his face was still in his hands. Darren was glad he wasn't looking at him otherwise Chord would be able to see the expression is his face change from that of a concerned friend to one of a jealous man.

"You did what?" Darren half laughed half choked

"I kissed her man, oh why did I do that?" Chord dropped his hands down to his knees again.

"What did she do?" Darren whispered. The images running through his mind cut him like a knife.

"She pulled away, then practically ran off screaming" Chord sighed.

"she ran off screaming?" Darren said his eyebrow raised unconvincingly

"Well no, but she made her excuses and left straight away"

Darren's mixed emotions were almost unbearable. There he was consoling one of his closest friends about a girl rejecting him whilst at the same time his heart with leaping with joy that she had not kissed him back. He wondered why as they got on so well, she always spoke so highly of him and no one could deny their on screen chemistry.

"Maybe it was just a little shock for her and she needed time to think it over?" Darren suggested hoping against hope that he wasn't right.

"Nah man, you didn't see her face…you got any beers?" Chord stood up and headed to the kitchen after Darren nodded his head towards the fridge

"Sure, help yourself. Listen, Chord you two obviously need to talk it over. At least she knows how you feel now" Darren said. As complicated as this situation was, he was going to be there for his friend no matter what.

"Thanks man, can I crash here tonight, kinda don't want to be alone?" Chord asked as he threw a can over to Darren.

"Of course" Darren said as he caught it, the boys sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.


	14. The Invite

I opened my eyes and in an instant everything from the night before came flooding back. I cringed as I rolled over…maybe I should call in sick? We had a cast meeting today headed by Ryan and both Chord and Darren would be there. No… I wasn't going to let this make my work suffer. I threw my legs out of bed and stood up stretching dramatically as I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I decided to wear a baggy jeans today with an old hoody. It was Friday and after the meeting I had nothing scheduled in for after so was finishing early. Blake had the weekend off work again so we decided to spend it together so we could catch up. He knew something was off with me but we were like passing ships in the night, him with college and the bar and me with work. It was going to be really nice reconnecting with him again as truthfully? I had been feeling a little lonely.

* * *

My taxi pulled into the studios and I made a mental note to find the time to buy myself a new car as I handed over the 20 dollar bill. I had my first pay check and boy was it fat….but had no time to spend it!

The meeting room was pretty much full when I got there Lea and Chris waved me over as there was a seat next to them. As I took my seat I looked around. The room was huge, with the biggest mahogany table I had seen surround by countless chairs. There was a huge leather swivel chair at one end of the table which I guess was Ryan's. There was a trophy cabinet at the other end from floor to ceiling and was jam packed with awards and trophies.

"Hey missy, long time no see" Lea poked me as I took out my notepad and pen from my bag

"Yeah, I know we must have complete opposite schedules" I laughed.

"I know right? How you fixed for the weekend, I think we all have it off…I'm hosting an impromptu 'Yay we have the weekend off' party at my place tonight. How about it?" She said with a little song in her voice

"Oh that would be-..oh I can't I promised my housemate I would spend the weekend with him" I said as my face fell.

"Bring him along, as long as he is very gorgeous" Lea smirked placing her hand on my arm

"He is, but also very gay" I laughed

"Even better" Chris chimed in.

"Ok, sounds like fun, who else is going….?" I asked looking around, luckily Chord and Darren hadn't arrived yet.

"You know, the usual….everybody!" Lea clapped her hands together excitedly and wiggled a little dance in her chair.

The meeting room door opened and in walked Darren, who held the door open for Chord. Darren looked amazing, with dark skinny jeans and a red shirt under a blue sweater with the sleeves pulled up showing his tanned arms. He had a couple of leather bracelets on one wrist and a watch on the other. His hair seemed wet and his curls tussled around his beautiful Hazel eyes. He looked around at everyone and when his eyes caught mine, a smile emerged on his face. I smiled back reminding myself to breath. Chord looked rough, he had circles under his eyes and his hair was messy like he had literally rolled out of bed and through the meeting room door. I couldn't help but smile a little as even though he looked so bad, he was still cute. He had big baggy jeans on and a jumper that was like a million sizes too big. When he his eyes met mine I smiled, but he quickly looked away and a slight frown appeared on his brow. They both took seats on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys, you'll be there tonight, did you get my text last night?" Lea shouted over to them

"A party ain't a party without Chord and Darren present" Chord smiled

Uh oh….I thought….what have I let myself in for.

Just then Ryan burst through the door.

"Let's get this shit over with so we can all finish early" he boomed across the room plonking a shed load of paper down on the table in front of him…..

* * *

When I arrived home a few hours later, Blake was painting his nails in the lounge. He looked up and mouthed a kiss before looking back down.

"TFI Friday darling"

"I know" I sighed happily, plonking myself down on the couch opposite him.

"So…plans?" He chimed

"Ok so I know we were meant to be spending the weekend together but…." I started

"No uh uh Miss Jones…you are not bailing on me again for work" Blake interrupted he put the brush back into the pot and looked up with a threatening glare. I smiled at his over dramatic face.

"Noooo no not exactly, I have been invited to a party, as have you…" I smiled awaiting the eruption that was about to happen.

"Oh really darling and where would such party take place?" He raised an eyebrow, I could see his eyes shining with anticipation whilst he was very much composed.

"One party would be talking place at one Miss Lea Michele's house"

That was it, Blake jumped himself up off the chair and threw his arms up in the air with delight and screeched. After a second, he brought his arms down by his sides and fixed his hair.

"I will have to check my diary darling" he said his face serious

"You dumb ass" I laughed as a smile broke out on his face and he started dancing.

"Well, we best get a move on" He said turning off the TV

"For?" I asked curiously

"The mall, we got to get ourselves pampered and pruned and one fine hot outfit each" He said

I grabbed my keys and followed him out of the door.


	15. Ding Dong!

I was finally ready for the party. I had chosen to buy myself a new dress. It was Black, with a floaty skirt that rested just above the knee. The top was dotted with diamonte stones and had shoe string straps, it cut quite low which I was unsure of at first but Blake assured me it was 'badass sexy' I had chosen silver stilettos to match the diamontes and had my hair put up in curls with a few straddling down. The silver necklace and earrings my mum got me for Christmas matched my outfit perfectly. My eyes were silvery and outlined with black liner. Even I had to admit, I scrubbed up pretty well. I walked out of my room and spun around when I got to the kitchen.

"Ding Dong Miss Jones" Blake said in his sexy voice. He stood up and took my hand and spun me around again.

"Says Mister sexy himself" I replied. Blake looked so stylish, he had black trousers which cut just above the ankles and loafers without socks. On top he wore a black skin tight top with a grey suit jacket opened over the top. His hair was all lifted with volume and swept to the side and he had huge black framed glasses on.

"I know right" he joked.

He had two shot glasses full of fluorescent green liquid on the counter. He picked one up and handed it to me.

"You ready girl?" He said as he clinked his glass with mine

"Let's get this party started" I shouted and knocked back the drink, my face screwed up like a twisted prune and Blake doubled over laughing. I soon joined him, we almost didn't hear the cab hooting outside.

* * *

The party was pretty much in full swing by the time we got there, there wasn't too many people there, was pretty much everyone from work plus a few other people I didn't recognise. Lea's house was set well back in the hills, it was very secluded and we had passwords to get in as well as being on the guest list.

The house was all white, double fronted with a porch wrapping all the way round, as we went inside there was a huge marble staircase leading upstairs and a crystal chandelier floated above our heads. The room we were taking too was dark, nothing but disco lights flashing around, it had been cleared for a dance floor, and I noticed at one end of the room a stage had been set up. No doubt Lea will be performing later.

Blake was behaving very well considering he was completely star struck. He had been good about the whole me working on Glee thing for a while and since I confided to him about Darren and Chord he had been amazing. He said I was right to be just friends with both of them, who knows how long I had on the show and I should enjoy every second rather than stress about off screen shit. His words not mine!

When I introduced him to Lea he hugged her and she looked at me over his shoulder and pouted.

"Too bad he is gay" she shouted in my ear over the music just so I could her her. I laughed and continued on, holding Blake's hand. Chris was in the kitchen filling his cup up from the pitcher. The kitchen was bigger than my lounge and kitchen combined. With a central island. All the counters were covered in vast array of drinks and nibbles, pitchers and wine coolers. This night was going to be very messy indeed. Chris spun around when he heard my heels click into the room.

"Lindsey, oh my freaking god you have boobs" he exclaimed clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Chris!" I laughed, I flung Blake in front of me

"This is my house mate Blake" I yelled, man that music was loud.

"Pleasure" Chris said holding out his hand, his eyes whipped over to me quickly and they were practically on fire.

"Pleasure is all mine" Blake purred taking his hand and kissing it. Ooh no he didn't just do that! I shrieked in my head.

Chris made me a Steam Boat (Southern comfort, lime and lemonade) whilst Blake had a glass of champers. We spoke about the bar and how Ryan found me there and then Blake and Chris began talking about which were the best Gay bars in town. They hit it off really well.

"Hey guys" I turned around to see Chord stood there. He looked really handsome in suit trousers and a gorgeous Christion Dior shirt. His hair was slicked back apart from one strand that fell in front of his eyes, he tucked it back.

"Hey Chord" I said fiddling with the stirrer in my drink.

"Lindsey, hey….you look…er…You look great" He smiled at me then looked down to the floor, this moment was really awkward.

"And we all know I look great" Chris piped up trying to ease the obvious tension.

"Yeah you do" Blake swooned. Really Blake? Really?!

"Hey Blake, how about I show you around, I know this is Lea's place but I practically live here" Chris grabbed Blake's hand as he pulled him out of the room. Blake looked over his shoulder back at me with an apologetic smile that soon turned into a goofy 'I'm holding Chris Colfer's hand' type of smile. Me and Chord were left alone, he was forced to move closer to me and some other people filed into the kitchen for more drinks. I took a sip out of my straw. Someone had turned the music down slightly so we could hear now each other talk.

"I guess we need to get this conversation out the way with" Chord mumbled, grabbing a bottle of Bud of the side and opening with the automatic bottle opener. He took a sip and leaned back on the counter next to me.

"Yeah, ok…me first. Look Chord, I think you're an amazing guy. I really do, but I just can't see past us being friends. We get along so well and I don't await anything to jeapordise that" I bit my bottom lip and waited for his response.

"I'm sorry if you think I over stepped a line. I do want us to be friends at the very least, if nothing more can happen then I'm cool with that…if we could just build a time machine and go back to the night in the park that would be great" he said, a little smile spread across his lips.

"It would be great if we could just carry on as always, I would miss your friendship so much if we let this get to us. For the record though, you're a great kisser"

His cheeks flushed a little as he took another swig of beer.

"Can we hug this out?" He asked, putting his bottle down on the side

"Sure" I put my drink down next to his and let him put his arms around me, he squeezed me tight…a little too tight…

"Chord" I said "I can't breath" I laughed as he eventually pulled away

"I had to feel your boobs some how, they look a-ma-zing by the way" he smirked like a naughty teenager.

"CHORD!" I shouted and punched him in the arm playfully. We both started laughing and picked up our drinks. And picked up our conversation like nothing awkward had ever happened.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Darren was running so late for the party, he had a meeting with his agent followed by a telephone interview with the radio station. He checked his watch as he entered the house. The music was pumping. He greeted a load of people and made his way to the kitchen for a drink. Before he got to the doorway he stopped. Chord was hugging someone….tightly….wait was that Lindsey? He couldn't see properly as she had his back to him, but the frame fitted and by the way Chord was smiling it was most definitely Lindsey. Darren turned around and headed back to the dance room, shaking that image out of his mind. He hated feeling this way. Jealousy did not suit him. At all.


	16. Come out of The Closet

After talking to Chord for a while I decided to head to the downstairs w.c to freshen up. I tried the door but it locked. I looked around and decided to wait for a minute. The door lock unclicked and the door swung open. I was face to face with Darren. The sight of him took my breath away. He was dressed all in black, apart from a silvery white tie. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he smelt awesome. He looked taken aback, his eyes widened as he looked me up and down.

"Wow..Lindsey…you look…incredible" he exclaimed.

"What this old thang?" I joked, I looked at him but didn't laugh he seemed a little vacant.

"Darren, don't tell me you are drunk already?" I giggled

"what….no I just got here,just about to head to the kitchen now"

"Oh great, Chord's in there waiting for me, I can't dance until I have at least four more drinks" I laughed. Darren's smile seemed to drop at the mention of Chord's name…had they fallen out?

When I got back into the kitchen both the guys were nowhere to be seen so I headed towards the dance room. I noticed the music had gone and there was just a load of loud voices chatting, other people walked past me into the kitchen. When I entered the room there was a massive circle.

"Hahaha here she is, now let's begin….Lindsey, come on I know you won't back down even if most people have" Lea giggled, I assumed she was a little more than tipsy.

"Backed out of what…..?" I asked suspiciously

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Everyone shouted in unison.

I looked over at Blake who was amongst Dianna and Heather. He patted the floor next to him.

"Oh alright!" I cried and sat down as several people cheered. I noticed Chord sat next to Kevin and Darren sat next to Chris. The implications of what might happen dawned on me. And Blake realised it.

"It's just a game darling" he whispered in my ear.

Lea spun the bottle, it spun around several times and it landed on Blake. His eyes widened in horror and everyone laughed.

"Truth or dare" she laughed…oh phew this was truth or dare, not kiss everyone in sight. I guessed this was because a lot of people had girlfriends and boyfriends.

"Truth" he cried in horror.

"You lame ass!" I shouted as I poked him, he shrugged and laughed

"Do you fancy anyone else in this circle?" Lea asked pointing around us all emphasising Chris. We all laughed, we knew there were only two gay guys in the room and one of them was Blake himself. Chris looked mortified and hid his face in his hands.

"There most certainly is darling". Blake said unashamed. I loved how confident he was and how open with his feelings he could be.

After the commotion died down he spun the bottle and it landed on Kevin, who chose dare. He had to neck a whole bottle of bud in one sitting. He took his spin…my heart stopped as it landed on Chord…

"Dare" Chord decided after a minute or two contemplating.

"I dare you to kiss Lindsey, for one whole minute"

Oh nooooo. Why me…just when things were alright again. I looked over at Darren who was staring at the floor. My gaze turned back to Chord who was looking straight at me, he kind of tilted his head to one side as we moved forward to the middle.

"I'm completely cool with this" he said quietly "just friends"

"Just friends" I repeated.

We both leant forward as out lips met, his lips tasted bitter like beer but his warm tongue soon filled my mouth. I couldn't help but notice wolf whistles and people counting and whoops. The kiss was nice, but nothing more. Soon it was time to pull away. We both crawled back over to our spots and he smiled at me, a sort of I'm okay kind of smile. I raised my glass to him. Chord spun Blake who was dared to give a lap dance to Chris, as all that was going on I looked over at Darren, he wasn't smiling or enjoying himself at all. I suddenly didn't feel like playing. I was just about to stand up when I noticed the bottle landed on me. Blake grinned from ear to ear, something told me I wouldn't like what he was about to say….

"I dare you to spend five minutes in the cloak room, with Darren"

Everyone looked from me to Darren

He looked up from the floor and straight at me….suddenly interested in playing. He stood up and took my hand as he led me to a room that was jam packed with coats, we were to be locked in, with someone stood outside with a timer. I also noticed the light switch on the outside. Great. Locked up in a room with someone I want but cannot have. I reminded myself to scald Blake later over this.

We stepped into the room and as thought, the lights went off, we could hear a fit of giggles.

I laughed myself, but there was nothing from silence from Darren.

"I'm sorry Blake's a dumb ass" I said into the darkness.

The space was restricted so I could feel the heat from Darren's body next to mine, and his warm breath on my face. I suddenly regretted drinking…my breath must reek of alcohol.

"it's fine" he said, rather coldly.

"Are you ok? You don't seem yourself tonight" I asked, I reached out to touch him but thought better against it and put my hand back down beside me.

"I'm fine…it's nothing" he snapped

"It's not nothing because you are all cold and I don't think I have even seen you smile in like-"

"I'm fine" he snapped again.

"Sorry" I said softly. We stood there in silence for a while when I heard him exhale.

"I'm jealous" he whispered.

"Jealous?" I tried to think what he could be jealous of "because I spend so much time with Chord? I know he is one of your closest friends but we get on so.."

"I'm jealous of the time that he is spending with you"

The closet suddenly felt very hot as I tried to register what that meant. Every nerve in my body jumped as Darren's hand felt out for me. He guided it past my face and placed it around the back if my neck, gently pulling me forwards towards him. I could feel his body pressed against mine and suddenly our lips found each other. My whole body tingled as our soft, gentle kiss suddenly turned very hungry.

"I have wanted this so bad, wanted you" he breathed heavily. He pressed me harder against him and reached up to my face with his other hand. His tongue teased mine. I reached out to stead myself but only found the wall. He spun me around and gently pushed me up against it. I rolled my head back to touch the wall and a moan escaped my mouth as his kisses traced my jawline and down my neck. His lips found mine again and I tangled my hand amongst his curls and pulled him closer, he moaned slightly as his hand fell onto my thigh. His hand brushed up my leg and under my skirt. Suddenly we heard the lock click so we quickly pulled apart as the door swung open. Blake was stood there, a knowing look in his eye.

"Man the heat that just escaped that room y'all" Kevin shouted as everyone laughed. I stepped out. And brushed myself down. Darren stepped out behind me amongst cheers.

"Let's get back to the game" Lea yelled and everyone filed back into the dance room.


	17. Karaoke Messages

The game had worn thin so the music was pumped back up and everyone was drunk enough to fill the room with dancing. I had just about recovered from my encounter with Darren in the closet but we were busy chatting and dancing with everyone else. It seemed that the more time passed, the harder it was for me to approach him, let alone talk about what happened. I glanced over in his direction where he was talking to Chris and Chord. His deep Hazel eyes suddenly met mine and a the butterflies in my stomach started raving. He smiled at me and took a sip out of his bottle….oh to be that bottle…..and he looked away again.

I started dancing with Blake when I felt warm hands around my waist.

"Care to dance Flimsy?" Chord said from over my shoulder.

I turned around and stepped back to ensure some distance.

"Sure thing Chordless" I wondered if this was inappropriate after What Darren told me in the the closet but I figured that I couldn't make Chord feel he had ruined our friendship somehow. All three of us started dancing together, I looked around and Darren was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden the music cut out and we all stopped and looked around. On the stage was Lea and Darren, Lea was batting the microphone with her hand.

"Ok ok let's get this party going with some sooooongs!" Everyone cheered and raised their glasses in the air.

"Darren is going to start us off, what you singing Dare?' Lea asked pointing the microphone at him…

"I'm going to sing this…." he pointed at the DJ who started up the music and took the microphone off of Lea, she stepped back down and joined us in the crowd of people on the dance floor. Darren looked into the crowd like he was looking for someone, I noticed he stopped looking when he found me. He brought the mic up to his mouth and looked directly into my eyes as he began to sing.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

**** I smiled after the first couple of lines. He remembered from our conversation that it was my favourite song of all time. He smiled back and carried on.

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

By the end if the song everyone was singing along including myself and we all cheered. Lea bounced back on stage and I heard the into to P!nk 'start a fight' come on. Everyone started jumping up and down with one arm rocking in the air. I lost sight of Darren.

"That was just for you" I shivered when I heard his voice right in my ear his hand burned the spot where it touched my waist. What was he doing to me?. I turned around to see him there, standing beside me. Chord was bopping away behind him, as was everyone else.

"Thank you so much, it was amazing…and you remembered" I shouted in his ear placing my hand on his chest, I noticed his heart was racing. I made a decision and pulled his ear down to my mouth again.

"Well Mr Criss….this one is for you" I was beyond tipsy now as I headed towards the stage….

Lea had left the stage and people were still going wild as the music started on my song.

I've been meaning to tell you

I've got this feelin' that won't subside

I look at you and I fantasize

You're mine tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

*****I sneak a look at Darren who put his hand up to his chest and bit his bottom lip, I wished I could just jump down off the stage and and kiss him there and then.

I wanna hold you so hear me out

I wanna show you what love's all about

Darlin' tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see

This love was meant to be

With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

Now did i take you by surprise

I need you to see

This love was meant to be.

I got Hungry Eyes

The room roared with cheers again. Either at me or my overly drunk attempt at sexy dancing. I stumbled off the stage and straight into Blake's arms.

"Some little sweetheart is drunk, let's get you some air" he shouted pulling me up and put his arm around me. He took me out to the back garden, well more like a back forest, and sat me down on wooden bench in front of the fountain, I noticed some fairy lights in the trees that were dancing around in the wind and smiled as I hugged Blake.

"You are either extremely drunk or extremely happy" he laughed trying to loosen me off him.

"Extremely both" I sang out into the darkness.

"And why would that be?" He asked, eyebrow raised

"Erm because I drank a whole load of everything" I giggled

"Why so happy doofus?" He poked

"I got kissed in the closet…..sssshhh!" I whispered giggling

"I knew it…you dirty girl!" He said, his eyes twinkling.

"It was your fault….you…you put us there" I accused. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He is so dreamy" I sighed

"I hope you're talking about me"

I spun my head around to see Darren stood by the door.


	18. Hanging

I buried my face in Blake's shoulder to hide my face which was glowing red. Blake abruptly stood up causing me to wobble. I held onto the bench with both my hands and laughed louder.

"This girl is drunk Darren, be a gentleman' Blake warned.

He patted Darren on the shoulder as he passed him through the door into the house.

Darren quickly came over and sat beside me on the bench.

"Hey you" I said in my sexiest voice

Darren chuckled

"Hey yourself, little drunk are we?" Darren rested his arm along the back of the bench behind me.

"You kissed me" I said goofily as I patted his chest

"I know…I was there" he said softly.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked shuffling over next to him

"You are way too drunk for us to be having this conversation Lindsey" he said seriously

I huffed like a child suddenly becoming very annoyed with myself for drinking so much.

"I'm sorry I guess I was just nervous…..you make me nervous" I said honestly

"I do?" He said as he turned his face towards me

"Yeah, you didn't at first but then we talked and talked some more and then you looked at me and your did some kind of magic voodoo on me with those eyes and now I feel nervous whenever I'm around you and I wasn't supposed to be telling you all this because I wanted to stay just friends because I don't want to see Chord upset and…." Darren placed a warm finger against my lips.

"You have no idea how cute you are when you are drunk" Darren smiled

"Do you want to go back in the closet and make out?" I suggested with a cheeky look in my eyes

"Honestly…..I would kill to go back in that closet with you. But, your way too drunk now and I don't want to take advantage of you, not to mention Chord" he sighed heavily and closed his arm around me because he felt me shiver.

"That sucks" I snorted

"It really does" he said looking out into the night,

* * *

Oh my fucking god

My head was pounding so hard it felt like someone had ripped out my heart and put it inside my brain. I tried to wet my lips with my tongue but my tongue was so dry a and coarse that a cat could of done a better job. I turned over to check the clock on my bedside cabinet when it dawned on me that there was someone else in bed with me. Oh shit.

The body rolled over

"Oh thank fudge" I said at the sight of Blake. He looked worse than me. His hair was like a birds nest and his guy liner was all over his face, and my pillow.

"Stop shouting or I swear to The Lord above I will bitch slap your face" he groaned as he turned over.

I thought back to last night, yes the cloak room kiss was real. Excitement flooded my veins at the thought of Darren's lips on mine. What else….oh yeah…the song….he remembered I cuddled the duvet tighter and smiled….the bench…we talked….oh no I said I wanted him back in the closet…..I told him he made me nervous….I made a complete ass of myself.

I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head. I reached over Blake to grab my phone. He grunted and shuffled away. I had three messages

Darren: Hey Lindsey, hope you got home ok. You were pretty smashed xx

Chord: That was one hell of a party Flimsy, how's the head? You were so funny :)

Lea: Ok this round robin text to tell whoever left their bra in the guest room…you need to do the walk of shame and come ask for it back! I will be checking bra sizes…..

I instantly brought my hand to my chest…phew bra in tact. I hit reply to Darren

Me: I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I drank so much. I'm really suffering today. Thanks for being a gentleman and sorry for being a drunken slut… :/

My phone buzzed almost straight away

Darren: Behave, you were not at all! It was quite amusing to see you more animated than you already are. So what are your plans for today dear….I was hoping we could talk….x

My heart skipped a beat

Me: I was planning on slobbing out with Blake, movies, coffee, bagels, more coffee….fancy coming over?

Darren: Sounds perfect, shall we say in an hour?

Me: Sure, I will warn you though I look like I have been dragged through a bush backwards!

Darren: I bet you're still just as beautiful, see you soon xxx

I couldn't help but squeal with delight at his last message. Blake rolled over angrily.

"Are you freaking kidding me Linz" he said exasperated. I chucked my pillow at him.

"Get up Blakey Baby we got to get me ready" I said excitedly and danced into the bathroom.


	19. Just Friends

The door bell rang exactly an hour later. I had decided to dress up like I hadn't bothered to dress up. I wore grey slacks with a white off the shoulder jumper and threw up my wavy wet hair into a bun. It looked like I hadn't tried too hard when in all honesty, I changed my outfit three times. I swung the door open to see Darren stood there, he looked fresh as a daisy in black trousers and a green jumper with a dark green over coat. He held up muffins.

"I come bearing muffins" he smiled, I took them off him

"Yummy" I answered, although technically I didn't mean the muffins.

After two movies and lunch Blake was snoring on the couch, I looked at Darren who had been kind of pushed further down the couch and onto the floor by Blake's turbulent sleep.

* * *

"Wanna go to my room?" I mouthed at him pointing upstairs. He nodded and quietly picked up the remote to switch off the TV. My heart seemed to pound with every step up the stairs. I got into my room and jumped on the bed half sitting, half laying. Darren perched himself at end end on the bed like a visitor in the hospital. The once comfortable silence between us had now turned into a kind of nervous energy.

"I guess we need to talk about last night" he said glancing up at me.

I cringed as I rubbed my forehead remembering how I practically threw myself at him.

"Ok, as long as you refrain from mentioning anything after I sang…..oh god…." I laughed thinking about my sexy dance on the stage whilst singing my song.

"Ok…although that was a sight to behold" he smiled before continuing

"Lindsey I'm a little confused about how much of last night was you and how much was alcohol fumed, because honestly….I meant every word of what I said to you in the cloak room, and I really hope you remembered what that was" Darren said quickly his eyes staring into mine.

"I'm really annoyed I got so drunk Dare and I'm sorry. Yes I remembered. How could I not, it was very intense" I laughed trying to calm my nerves' Darren's eyes widened a little

"No, no, no not that I didn't like it….I did…..wow…I did" he smile returned followed by a frown

"It's just Chord…." He trailed off and my face fell.

"I know" I scratched the back of my head.

"He will be crushed, not just because it's you but because we are such good friends"

"I feel so bad about this, I never wanted to come in between you guys" I said quietly

"No I know, and you haven't. I just don't know if anything can happen between us" he said sadly.

"I understand" I lied

"But honestly….the thought of never getting to kiss you again kills me"

"Well you better hope Blaine turns straight and falls in love with Grace" I laughed.

"Not funny" Darren said, he picked up a teddy and threw it at me. I ducked and pulled out my pillow from under me and whacked it over his head, messing up his hair. I went to hit him again but he snatched hold of my wrist in time and used his other hand to tickle me. I tried to wrestle him but before I knew it he had me pinned on the bed, him straddling me holding my arms above my head. We were both laughing so hard but I noticed he stopped. I opened my eyes to see his face inches away from mine, his eyes burning with desire.

"Just friends" he said softly

"Friends" I repeated.

He dropped his head and kissed me, a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

"Friends that kiss" he said and kissed me again

"Friends that kiss a lot" I mumbled between kisses.

I felt the weight of his body drop onto mine as he released his hands from my arms. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Our kiss had deepened, Darren's tongue once again exploring mine. I felt him stroke his hand right the way down the side of my body. He pulled his head back to look at me.

"You know what's funny?" He asked seriously

"Chris Colfer doing the chicken dance?" I offered

"No, what's funny is that you don't even realise how beautiful you are"

Before I could answer his lips were on mine again, more hungry than before. I could feel how much he wanted me and it made me want him even more. I tugged at his sweater and he pulled it over his head, our lips parted for just a few seconds and then were together again. I ran my nails down his back which made him growl in his throat as his hands began exploring under my sweater.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he started kissing his way down my neck. I nodded and grabbed at the button on his trousers….


	20. Not Just Friends

We were both laying down in bed, me with my head on Darren's chest, he had his arm around me and his fingertips were softly trailing up and down my back, sending little shivers through me. His other hand was entwined with mine.

"That was just…..wow" he exhaled happily

"your skin is so soft it's unreal" he said after a pause

My thoughts returned to Chord. How could something feel so right and yet be so wrong?

"Maybe that shouldn't of happened?" I said as I lifted my head up to face him. His eyes darkened a little as he brought his hand up to stroke the back of my now very messy hair.

"Are you kidding me? I am so glad that happened" he looked a little hurt

"I just mean….you know…Chord" Darren pulled my head towards him and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Maybe, if we kept this under wraps for a while until he has moved on….this may end up being ok with him?" Darren suggested

"Ok….and what is this exactly?" I hesitated for a second, we haven't even yet determined what was exactly going on between us.

Darren shuffled on the bed so that I was now laying down and he was half on on top of me, he stroked my hair back behind my shoulder.

"I want you Lindsey, all of you. I want us to be together" his eyes were sincere and could see them begin to glisten a little "you make me feel incredible, and honestly? You are all I have been thinking of since that night I read lines with you in this very room"

"I know exactly what you mean I want this too" I said I reached out for him and found his lips, soft and inviting. Darren rolled a bit more so he was directly over me. The fire in the pit of my stomach started to burn….just then my phone buzzed.

I reached out to grab it, whilst Darren planted kisses on my neck.

"Must you really do that right now?" He breathed in between kisses, goosebumps formed on my skin

"oh God, Darren, get up"

"Harsh…I kind of already am" He joked

"No seriously, Chord is on his way over"

Darren stopped kissing me and brought his head up to mine his eyes widened in horror.

"When?"

DING DONG

We both looked at each other and darted out of bed.


	21. Revelations

Blake was already at the door by the time I was halfway down the stairs, he turned back to look at me, one eyebrow raised as I was pulling my jumper down and fixing my hair. I looked at him with pleading eyes. Half a smile formed on his face as he opened the door.

"Chord, darling you look ghastly!" he said ushering him inside.

Chord stepped through the door, he had his hood pulled over his head and his big black sunshades on. He groaned in pain.

"My head hurts" he said mimicking a zombie walk into the lounge. We all sat down when Blake's attention turned to me.

"What happened to Darren?" He smirked, enjoying every minute of my uneasiness,

"He ummm…..went to the bathroom I think" I mumbled

"Oh Darren's here?" Chord asked, I nodded slowly

"Yeah he came to hang out with me and Blake" I hope he hadn't noticed my flushed cheeks.

Right on queue Darren entered the room, looking fresh, like nothing had happened. He sat on the couch next to me, Chord was on the chair and Blake was stood up.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long" Darren waved, Blake stared at him a little too long.

"Hmmm…no problem some things take time…." His eyes flashed with wickedness

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and shot him an evil look.

"Eww Gross" Chord retorted not registering any underlying meaning to our conversation.

I chuckled and Darren frowned.

"Drink anyone?" Blake offered

We all nodded so he retreated to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Darren's hand moved from his lap down by his side on the couch. He began discreetly stroking my thigh with the back of his knuckles affectionately. Chord had taken off his glasses and looked over at us, Darren stopped. Disappointment succumbed me.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by, just thought we could hang out" Chord said as he curled his feet under him on the chair making himself comfortable.

"Not at all, although I'm hanging so much I don't plan on setting foot outside today" I groaned.

"Chord, could you give me a hand?" Blake shouted from the kitchen. Chord jumped up and left the room.

In a shot Darren grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me desperately. His lips pressed against mine as his tongue slipped inside my mouth causing me to release a hushed moan. I pushed him away reluctantly after a few seconds.

"Darren!" I hissed with shocked eyes.

"This is going to be pure torture" he sat back and looked away. He looked so adorable so I reached my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek, he leant his face into it and closed his eyes. I heard footsteps down the hall so quickly pulled it back.

Chord and Blake came in with our drinks and set them down on the coffee table along with some muffins on my plate. Blake sat on the floor in front of the TV and Chord took his place back on the chair.

"Pretty heavy night" Chord said, a faint smile formed in his face.

"I am never going to one of Lea's parties again…someone left a bra in her bedroom, she is holding it to ransom" I laughed, as did everyone else…except Chord…I noticed.

"Chord?"

He blushed and slapped his hand to his head

"CHORD OVERSTREET YOU DIRTY DOG!" I squealed.

"whaaaa…I don't wear bras….in case you hadn't noticed I'm a dude" he backtracked

"No uh uh quit the funny act Chordless, who was the lucky lady?" I said excitedly, I felt Darren tense up and instantly regretted saying that.

"I don't kiss and tell" He smirked taking a bite from on of the muffins on the table that he had picked up.

Blake's phone buzzed, he shot it out in his pocket in a flash and his face lit up as he started tapping the screen.

"Chris has asked me out" he chirped

"When did all this occur!" I said, the pitch of my voice getting higher with all the revelations unfolding.

"we totally hit it off last night, whilst you was shaking your booty on stage…drunk much?!" He said. His phone buzzed again and in a flash his attention was elsewhere.

We carried on talking and laughing about the events of the previous night.

"So what happened in the cloak room guys?" Chord asked suddenly out of nowhere

Blake looked up from his phone and the room fell into silence. Darren and I looked at each other and looked back to him desperately trying to read his face. I was unsure of what to say, he had spent the night with a mysterious girl, surely that meant it was ok for me and Darren to….

"Haha nothing, I was too busy trying to hold her up she was so drunk" Darren said, interrupting my thoughts. A pang of pain shot to my stomach. I knew he was trying to protect Chord but it hurt me to think that he could pass what happened in the cloak room as nothing. I faked a laugh to join everyone else but inside I was screaming inside. Screaming that we had kissed, and it felt so good and I couldn't ever imagine kissing anyone else ever again after that.


	22. Two's Company

It seemed to be a battle of wills of who was going to leave first. Blake had long gone, arranging to go watch a theatre show with Chris leaving just me, Darren and Chord left. We had watched another movie, listened to music and played cards. The night was drawing in. It had been fun but throughout the day the tension between me and Darren grew.

Chord stood up, me and Darren looked at him in hope.

"just using the bathroom" he announced, as he ruffled Darren's hair on the way out of the room.

The minute he was out of ear shot, Darren turned to me

"Jesus Lindsey, I am going crazy here" he whispered, he crossed the room towards me and knelt down in front of where I was sitting. He took my hands and pulled me to him but I resisted.

"what's wrong?' He asked lowly, his brows furrowed slightly.

"Nothing" I hissed looking towards the lounge room door.

"Yes there is, I can tell" he tried to pull me up again

"Why did you tell him nothing happened" I glared at him, confusion crossed over his face before he realised what I was talking about

"I thought we were going keep us under wraps until he moved on?" Darren cocked his head to one side trying to understand what was wrong with me.

"Oh and him sleeping with someone else isn't moving on enough for you?" I snapped, annoyed that I spoke a little too sharply. I felt my face redden the more agitated I got.

"What's wrong Lindsey, you sound almost upset at the fact" he accused his eyes narrowed. I had to admit, even him angry was sexy as hell. It took all my inner strength not to lunge forward and kiss him.

" No, I'm angry that you brushed off what what happened between us last night as nothing,and I suppose earlier was a bit more of nothing too" I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips, Darren's face fell. The frown deepened.

"How could you even…"

We both looked at the ceiling as we heard the toilet flush followed by rumbling down the stairs, Darren stood up sharply as Chord came into the room. Chord sat back down and Darren sighed heavily.

"Listen I'm gonna go, I'm really tired" He went over to where his shoes were strewn across the floor. He put them on then picked up his keys that were on the coffee table.

I wanted to scream at him to stay, so we could talk about this. My eyes filled up and my chest felt so heavy it was painful to breathe.

"Okay" I managed to mumbled

"See you man" Chord held out his hand and Darren clasped it like one of those weird man hand shake things.

Darren looked back at me, as if willing for me to say something. I turned my face away and looked out of the window. He sighed again and then left.

"Wanna order pizza?" Chord suggested as he took out his phone.

"Sure" my voice broke a little as I spoke, I cleared my throat quickly so he didn't suspect that I just died a little bit inside.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Darren slammed the door to his apartment with such vigor that the whole frame rattled. How could such a wonderful day have turned so sour so quickly. He desperately wanted to stay when he saw her beautiful blue eyes glistening in the dim light of the tv. Once again she was hurt because of something he had done. He sat down on the couch with his coat still on, and closed his eyes, he could still smell her and taste her on his lips. And now she was alone which Chord, and angry with him.

"Why did you leave you doofus?" he asked himself

He took out his phone and scrolled down to her number. He sighed and put it away again.

* * *

Chord had left half an hour ago, the rain had started coming down heavy so he decided to split before the impending storm hit. it was now 10pm and Blake was still not home. I showered and slipped on my Pikachu onsie. I hurried around my bed to my phone. No messages. I threw it down on my bedside table angrily. I went downstairs to switch off all the lights and lock up, having decided an early night was definitely on the cards. I was just about to head back upstairs when I head a gentle rapping sound on the door. I turned around an opened the door slowly.

Darren burst threw the door and pressed his lips against mine. Grabbing my face in his hands. I pulled him inside not breaking our connection and kissed him harder. Whatever we needed to talk about didn't matter. I needed him more. Cold, rain drops were dripping off his curls onto my face, a refreshing feeling against my red hot cheeks. He kicked the door shut and walked me backwards towards the stairs, his lips still on mine. I pulled off his soaking wet sweater, finding his lips once again. I felt the zip on my onsie open and his cold hands slipped inside. The contrast between the cold and the heat of my skin made me wild and I gasped. He pressed me down against the stairs. I began to kiss his neck and he threw his head back and moaned allowing me to kiss more of his skin. I ran my kisses along his neck to the other side and when I hit the spot just behind his ear he growled and tugged at my onsie, indicating that he wanted it off. I obliged and wriggled it down my body.

"I need you right now, so so bad" he breathed out with his pleading voice. One hand was wrapped up in my hair slightly tugging it whilst the other one was working its way up my inner thigh.

"Darren" I moaned, he groaned at the sound of his name as he kissed me again…..


	23. Live!

The sunlight danced across the bed as the open window caused the lacy nets to sway. A distinct smell of fresh rain had filled the room. I fluttered my eyes open, immediately aware that he was still here. His arm draped over me lazily. I smiled at the gentle sound of his breath. This moment was pure bliss and I could of easily stayed this way for ever. One more day of nothingness before the roller coaster that was Glee started up again. It pained me to think that me and Darren were hardly gonna see each other. My episode debut was due to air this week so my schedule was packed with interviews and photo shoots as well as shooting for Glee. Darren was also heading out to New York to do some filming there.

He stirred and I felt him embrace me tighter. He nuzzled his face behind my head. I turned over to look at him. His face was just perfection, oodles of thick dark curls filled the pillow, his big thick eyebrows moving slightly as he was waking up. His chiselled jaw lined was so prominent and his lips were pressed together a perfect heart shape. I couldn't help myself, I drew myself forward and kissed him softly. His eyes opened once and then closed, the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile as he opened them again. The colour of them were really prominent in this sunlight, the green standing out more than the brown.

"Morning beautiful" he hummed snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Morning yourself" I cuddled in close, hearing his heart thud against my ear was so comforting I could of fallen right back asleep.

"We should fight ALL the time" the vibrations of his voice tickled my face

I punched him lightly in the chest which caused him to laugh.

We had talked through everything last night after our encounter on the stairs. He apologised for upsetting me and I apologised for what I said. Looking back at it, it was kind of my fault, although I was far to stubborn to admit that.

"Plans for today?" I asked swirling his chest hairs around my fingers.

"More of yesterday" I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. His fingertips awoken and started tracing their way down my back. I squirmed underneath his touch, I was always way more sensitive in the mornings.

"Wait" I stopped him as I leant over him to reach to my bedside cabinet, he made an appreciative noise as my breasts pressed against his chest.

"Pop one of these" I offered handing him the packet. He took the mints and laughed, grabbing one and placing it on his tongue I reached out to take the packet but he pulled his hand further away and pointed to his mouth.

"Come get it" he said in an almost inaudible voice. I giggled and covered his mouth with mine….

* * *

"So Lindsey, we hear that you landed the role of Grace in rather unusual circumstances" Sandra Smith said, she leant forward and picked up her glass of water from the table.

"Yeah, Ryan Murphy spotted me performing at an Open Mic night" I smiled, the heat of the spotlights above us was burning the top of my head. I clasped my hands together on my lap to stop them from shaking. Live TV. I noticed the camera swing around in front of me and the red light come on. The interview had been going on for three minutes already and I was still as nervous as when it first started. I curled my immaculately styled hair around my ears and placed my hands back together again.

"And how do you feel you have settled in on set?" Sandra chirped reading from autocue.

"Amazingly well, everyone has been so welcoming and supportive that I have slotted right in" I noticed I was breathing a little heavy and scolded myself for holding my breath. Calm the fudge down.

"And what's it like to kiss Chord Overstreet? Tough day at the office?" She eyed me sarcastically.

I was warned about how important my responses were from Sally, my agent who was watching me from behind camera nodding enthusiastically every time I looked her way. She shot me one if her warning glances when our eyes met this time.

I faked a laugh

"Well it's not like an actual kiss, it's between our characters Sam and Grace, we are directed meticulously, there are like a million other people in the room and it's shot about four times. It makes it a lot easier that me and Chord Overstreet get on so well though" my rehearsed answer seem to satisfy Sandra's probing questions.

After a few show related questions she began probing again.

"And are you single right now?"

The question threw me as it was not on the agreed questions list along with what was planned for Grace's character. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"I like to keep my personal life completely separated from my work on Glee" I was satisfied with that response, Sally however did not seem to like it as put her hand up to her forehead. I struggled to understand what I said wrong until Sandra spoke, her one eyebrow raised.

"Aha so that would be a 'Yes Sandra but I'm not going to tell you about it'" she threw her head back and laughed over enthusiastically.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Well I will just keep my eyes peeled, so your debut episode of Glee airs on Fox this Thursday evening. Congratulations, Lindsey Jones we are all dying to see it…..join us after the break when we will be taking to the mother of Americas 9 year old sweetheart, Maddie Gunther"

The cheesy bmusic indicated that we had gone into a break.

She thanked me and a I thanked her back and stood up. I stopped when I stood beside Sally.

"That was great honeypot. You did really well, they always throw in a unauthorised question the rats" she laughed lightly.

"Was I ok?" I asked worried

"Yeah, just be ready for a flurry of papps following you around for a while now Sandra has set them a challenge" she patted my shoulder and turned away to talk to one of the producers. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Darren: You looked stunning this morning sweets, I wish I could of pulled you out of my TV. Well done on your first Live, missing you so bad xx

I smiled at the newly generated nickname Darren had created for me, he used to call me dear, but he called everyone that and he wanted something that was just meant for me.

Me: Why thank you kind sir, Sally is worried about papps now though :/ I miss you two, have you checked your schedule yet? Xx

Darren: I have a gap Wednesday at 3? Xxx

Me: I have a photo shoot for teen dream then :( are you busy Friday afternoon?

Darren: I'm flying out to New York for the weekend, man this sucks. :( xxx

Me: You aren't wrong there. I will call you later and we will work something out, I am due back in the booth to record. Xxx

Darren: Ok, kills me that we will be in the same studio today but we won't get to see each other text me if you get even a minute free and I will do the same xxxxx

I put my phone back in my pocket and headed towards the green room to get my stuff.

This was going to be a long ass week.


	24. Debut

Third Person P.O.V

Darren was in a bad mood. It was Thursday evening and even though he was free, Lindsey was not. It was her episode debut night and some of the execs at Fox had taken her and few other newbies out for a private screening. It was like Fox tradition, he smiled as he remembered his. Teenage Dream would always have a special place in his heart.

The smile soon disappeared and was replaced by an intense desire to see his secret girlfriend. He had not seen her since that perfect lazy Sunday, they didn't even leave the bedroom apart from toilet breaks and food. Something stirred inside him as he recalled the feel of her smooth fingertips up his arms and her soft lips on his body. She was like his drug and he needed her so much. They had been texting and had called each other a couple of times but it wasn't enough for him. And he was leaving for New York the next day for the entire weekend.

"Arrgh' he cried out in frustration as he punched the cushion beside him. The apartment buzzer rang. He exhaled deeply and went to answer it.

"Young Chord sir' the doorman announced

Darren rubbed his hand across his forehead. This was all he needed.

"Sure"

Chord appeared a few moment later, he looked like he had come from the gym, freshly showered wearing an Nike track suit.

"Hey man" he said, he dropped his bag in the hall and went through to the lounge, he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on it.

"Hey" Darren said, he followed him and sat on the giant bean bag he had pulled out from his bedroom to play video games with.

"You forgot didn't you?" Chord accused, a smile lifting on one side on his mouth

"Ummm…forgot...?" Darren wracked his brains

"We arranged this on Tuesday, to get together to watch the big debut" chord made jazz hands when he said that causing Darren to smile involuntary. Chord had such a unique way of cheering people up, even though he wasn't aware that they needed to.

"oh right" Darren remembered the conversation vaguely when they were both in make up, although he was exchanging texts with Lindsey at this point so wasn't really paying attention.

"We can leave it, if your not in the mood?" Chord sat up

Darren's face softened.

"Nah man it's cool, sorry I'm just whacked, long week" He switched on the TV and went over to the kitchen to get some snacks. The show was on in fifteen minutes. He may not be able to see her in the flesh, but at least he can see her on TV. Albeit a little awkward because Chord was going to be sat next to him.

After a few minutes everything was set out on the coffee table. There wasn't long now before it started.

"So, I haven't had chance to ask, how are you now, after everything with Lindsey?" Darren asked, as he fiddled with a chip packet. He hoped Chord didn't notice the hopeful tone in his voice.

Chord sighed

"Dude, I can totally be ok with being her friend. But I tell you, when we kissed playing spin the bottle I would of given anything for everyone to dissolve away and just leave the two of us there" Chords eyes shone with the memory of how good it felt to kiss her.

A knot formed in Darren's stomach at the horrid memory he had pushed to the back of his mind, he had seen them kiss a few times now on set but that didn't bother him as it was all mechanically engineered and it was in character, lord knows how many times he has had to kiss Chris. But seeing them at the party, for the minute that felt like a lifetime made his blood boil with jealousy. He was actually surprised he managed to stay and witness that kiss.

"But didn't you spend the night with some girl?" Darren reminded him

Chord smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, and before you ask I am not saying who that was….look I'm not gonna lie…I'm still have feelings for Lindsey but she has made it clear that we are just friends so friends we shall be….and Im a man at the end of the day….we have needs" Chord winked as took the potato chips off Darren and proceeded to shovel them in his mouth.

'Ain't that the truth' Darren thought, that familiar ache returning. He felt a little deflated after the conversation. Darren was hoping too hear that this mystery girl had rocked Chord's world and he had totally forgotten about his feelings for Lindsey. Looks like they would have to keep quiet for longer than they thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the start of the show, after a few minutes of Sue Sylvester voicing over in her usual comedic way, there she was, walking down the halls of McKinley, in white knee high socks, a floaty blue skirt that rested above her knees and a cream blouse with a blue cardigan over the top. Her long brown hair curled around her body perfectly, bright blue eyes so prominent that Darren stopped breathing for a second. He pulled out his phone and punched out a text.

"Lindsey, I miss you so much xxx"


	25. Show Me

Nothing pissed me off more than my alarm shrieking me to life after a night of blissful slumber. I had been so tired as work was non stop. I batted out my hand in search for it and finally shut it off, my hand slipped back under my duvet and I groaned lazily. After a minute of arguing with myself to get up I heavily dragged myself out of bed and picked my phone up off the dresser.

Darren: I hope this doesn't wake you, but have landed in L.A, heading to bed now as I'm whacked but today is my day off and as soon as I'm awake my sole mission is to come and find you…xxx

My heart leapt in to my mouth as excitement tingled through me. Yes! I finally get to se him, it's been 8 whole days but felt like so much longer. I wanted to text him back but did not want to wake him if he was asleep.I felt bright and alert now and floated down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

Grace dressed like a modern day Sandra Dee, quite reserved with lots of pastels and whites. Today I was sporting pale pink leggings with a long lemon blouse, my hair was pushed back by a pink headband. I screwed my nose up. I didn't like this. The costume lady, Betty, chuckled and sent me on my way. I was shooting my first scene with Chris today, as more time went on it was harder to read lines before the rehearsal as we were all so busy so the pressure was always on to get it right first time. He greeted me on set with a friendly hug.

"Hey Miss, how the devil are we?" His eyes looked tired, I was a bit surprised they made him work today as he had come in on the same flight as Darren.

"I'm great my dear how are you?" Blake and Chris had met up a couple of times but nothing more had happened but flirty exchanges much to Blake's frustration. Chris was a very private person and it took a long time before he let someone in. Blake really liked him though and was willing to be exclusive until their relationship was defined.

"Oh you know, matchsticks needed for my eyes but at least I'm going straight home after this scene, so you better not mess up lady" he half joked.

I smirked. People were fluttering around us, setting up props and changing lights around. The director swooped in and stood in between us.

"Right guys, let's go through this scene take by take"

* * *

I couldn't wait to get to my dressing room to change out of this outfit. I had two hours to kill before a dance rehearsal. The dressing room I had been given wasn't huge, but it was graced with a lock and a very comfortable couch so at least I could get some shut eye. I could also call Darren to see if he was awake yet.

As I arrived to the door, it was ajar, I frowned in confusion as I pushed the door open.

Darren stood up. His eyes had lit up as he crossed the room quickly towards me. He pushed me back against the door so that it closed and I felt his warm arm slip under mine so he could lock the door. My breathing quickened as his eyes burned into mine so intensely that my legs were beginning to feel weak. I leant forward to kiss him but he backed his head away a little, he brought his hand up and his fingers traced the outline of my lips.

"I want to enjoy this" he said as he studied my face. I closed my eyes in anticipation. His lips suddenly collided with mine, hot and hungry. He tongue met mine to begin their game. After a few seconds, he pulled away, nipping my bottom lip and exhaled deeply. He rested his forehead on mine, his eyes not looking at anything but mine.

"You have no idea how much I have-" he began to say but I cut him off, my lips desperate to meet his again. He took a handful of my hair and gently pulled it back exposing my neck. I shivered as his lips planted sweet kisses all over it. He pressed harder against me and I had never felt him this turned on before. My legs buckled slightly as his kisses led up to my mouth again. He pulled me back towards the couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I opened my eyes to see his, Hazel and burning with lust staring back at me, he smiled into our kiss as his hands started to unbutton my blouse.

"Show me how much you have missed me" I whispered into his ear, I could feel him shudder at the feel of my hot breath on his neck. A deep throaty moan escaped his mouth.

"Oh don't worry …I intend to" he breathed as his hand slipped under my leggings...


	26. Operation Cupid

"I needed that" Darren sighed happily as he buttoned up his shirt. I had dressed in my jeans and my misfits T-Shirt. I sat at the dresser pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Darren went over and unlocked the door before placing a kiss on the side of my head. He sat back down on the couch. I went over and sat next to him, my back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and our fingers entwined. He kissed my neck lightly and rested the side of his head against mine.

"How long do we have?" He asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"An hour" I said sadly. I thought about bailing dance but knew Zach would make me do triple the amount of work next time and boy was he brutal.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit when he tensed up slightly.

"I spoke to Chord…" He started

I turned my face towards him "and?" I enquired

"He is still into you, but accepts that your friends and nothing more"

I sighed heavily. I knew this meant more sneaking around and our relationship was hard enough as it was with us never seeing each other.

He squeezed me a little "it'll be fine he just needs time" he said reassuringly

I sat up bolt right, a light bulb moment occurring.

"Or someone new…." I smiled slyly looking over at Darren

He smiled and then frowned "who though?"

"I haven't worked that part out yet" I said in my worst Evil Kenevil voice as I tapped my fingertips together.

Darren laughed heartily and pulled me back into him as he began to tell me about his weekend in New York.

* * *

It was almost eleven by the time I got home. Darren wanted me to stay over at his but Blake had text me to ask me to come home. Darren had sulked but it was my day off tomorrow and he only had a song to record in the morning so I arranged to meet him at his place when he was done.

I could hear laughing coming from the lounge as I set my keys down on the telephone table.

I entered hesitantly not wanting to interrupt.

Blake clapped his hands together in delight as my eyes drifted from him to somebody else in the room.

She rose out of the chair, long blonde flocks swaying with her movements, she turned around gracefully, her blue eyes welcoming my presence. I almost gasped at how beautiful she was. Her legs seemed to go on forever under the tight red pencil skirt.

"Oh my goodness, you must be Lindsey" she gushed heading towards me with her arms outstretched.

I hugged her awkwardly before looking over at Blake with questioning eyes, his cheesy grin smiled back at me,

She pulled back still holding my shoulders.

"I'm Amy the phantom housemate" she explained

Of course! Blake's cousin! I should have know by the formal attire. She must of come in off a flight. She had been back a few weeks earlier for a night but I was working till late and she had gone by the time I woke up.

We all sat down and had an animated conversation, with lots of laughing and old stories of when they were kids. Amy explained she had three weeks off as she had accrued so much overtime. The conversation eventually turned to Glee…

"Sooo jealous you get to kiss that Sam guy, he is a total hottie" she swooned

My eyes lit up and a smile spread across my face

"I should totally arrange a get together" I said excitedly

Her eyes widened and smiled, she could easily be mistaken for a model.

"House party" Blake squealed

* * *

As I got to my room I pulled out my phone.

Me: Darren, have found the PERFECT girl for Chord, please please please tell me you have no plans next Saturday night xxx

Darren: I sure don't :) who is the girl….is she hot? ;)

Me: Amy my non existent housemate and yes totally hot, you will have to be blindfolded the whole night :P

Darren: I like the sound of that….. ;) xxx

I smiled and put my phone on charge. Now to arrange a party…I hoped Chord could move a few things around if he was working.

Let Operation Cupid commence, I will need to stay sober this time.


	27. Two Can Play That Game

The week had gone by in a blur. I was so busy with work that I was averaging four hours sleep a night. The paps were well and truly on my heels now so it made meeting Darren alone almost impossible. In the couple of times we actually saw each other we were surrounded by other people, exchanging meaningful looks. Yesterday he had actually text me, whilst in said room full of people describing exactly what he wanted to do to me in very specific details. The heat that spread to my cheeks was so prominent that Ryan Murphy had asked if I was hot and shouted for someone to open a window, causing Darren to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, a bemused expression covered his face. Not one to be a shrinking violet, I returned the favour, so I discreetly and very seductively opened a few buttons on my blouse. He had to do a double take whilst in mid conversation with Kevin, his eyes widened a little before looking back towards Kev. He had looked down at the floor for a second and slowly shook his head whilst smiling. Knowing I got one over on him. He had took out his phone again and tapped something very quick.'Touche xxx' the message on my phone read.

* * *

Persuading Chord to come to the party was a lot more difficult than I had anticipated, he had moaned on the phone at how tired he was and he was working up till 8pm and just wanted to go home to sleep. He caved eventually, and agreed to put in an appearance although he wasn't going to be staying long.

The party was all set up, Blake and Amy had filled the kitchen with nibbles and alcohol and arranged our lounge furniture to clear a space, all our curtains were drawn to create a kind of atmosphere and we had our lampshade draped in a red sheet. It looked like some shady underground den! Amy looked stunning in black leather trousers and a hot pink cropped top, exposing her very toned tummy, with a piercing. Her long blonde locks draped over her shoulders. Blake was wearing a shiny silver suit, white shirt and no tie. He had a skull broach clipped on the jacket and he went heavy on the guy liner. His hair was big and hair sprayed. He looked fabulous!

I had noticed a few paps lurking down the street and rang Sally, she suggested she call out a guy to hang around the door to make sure they didn't try and get in. I reluctantly agreed, realising that this is the way my life was going to be for the time being.

* * *

I was in my room applying the finishing touches to my face. I had decided on very figure hugging scarlet red dress. It was cut just about knee level, which I was grateful for as it didn't ride up and was strapless. I had straightened my hair, something I didn't do very often as it was so time consuming. I had dark eyeshadow on and a deep red lipstick. Not to mention the killer black heels. I smiled at my reflection, quite satisfied with how I looked. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I sang' I was applying a very light shade of blusher with a big fat brush.

In the reflection of my mirror I saw Darren, he looked amazing. His hair was styled smartly, his curls tamed to his head, almost Blaine style. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a loosely fitting thick red tie. He looked so suave and smooth. And the smell of his cool waters cologne had reached my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. I set down my brush.

"Wow….just wow" he exhaled, he came over and gently pulled me up off the stool by my elbow. He slowly turned me round to face him. He placed his two hands on the side of my arms and took a step back. His eyes dancing over every inch of my body. When his eyes reached mine they were bright and fierce.

"You look so…..sexy" the way he said the last word sent a shiver running down my back. His hands had left my arms now and had trailed their way down to my hips.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself" I said, cocking my head to one side as I eyed him up and down.

He pulled me closer and leant in for a kiss but I took a step back.

"No you don't, I have bright red lipstick on" I said, a wicked smile pulled at my mouth

A frown emerged on his face

"You seriously can't be doing this to me, not tonight, I'm dying here" he shook his head as he said this.

I patted him on the chest

"We best get downstairs" I smiled slyly, this was going to be fun. Knowing he wanted me was a massive turn on, making him wait and wanting me more was even more of a turn on.

He sighed heavily, as I went to walk past him he grabbed my arm to hold me still. He used his other hand to flick my hair over my shoulder. He kissed my neck softly, knowing that was my weak spot. His lips hummed on my skin, the vibrations sending goosebumps to every part of my body. I closed my eyes and exhaled, a little moan leaving my lips. Maybe I was a little hasty, I thought as his lips had now found their way to my cheek. I turned towards him so my mouth was ready for him but he bit his lip and smiled.

"Two can play that game sweets"

My eyes narrowed as I pushed him away. This was obviously going to be a night of games.

As I was in the door way I looked back at him over my shoulder

"Oh Darren?" I smiled sweetly

"Yes dear" he smiled back suspiciously

"Tonight, I'm going commando" I heard him groan frustratedly and smirked as I left the room.


	28. Busted

An hour later and our house was packed. Amber, Dianna, Lea and Heather were really hitting it off with Amy and people had started dancing in the lounge. I had made it my mission to steer clear of Darren, this cat and mouse game we were playing was so fun. Every time he came over to me, I made my excuses and left to go talk to someone or go and get a drink. As know one knew about us he couldn't be seen to be chasing me around the place. On the flip side though, he made a point of having a really animated conversation with Amy, throwing his head back and laughing at her jokes. He shot me sideways looks from time to time. Just to make sure I was watching. I was never usually the jealous type, but seeing her place her hand on his arm awoke some sort of green eyed monster inside of me. I didn't like that feeling one bit.

* * *

Chord turned up about 8:30. He had just walked through the hallway when I was heading to the lounge with a drink.

"Hey Chordless" I said with a smile.

"Lindsey, you look…smoking hot" he said whilst shrugging off his jacket. He was dressed pretty casual, light coloured denim jeans and a red hot chilli peppers t shirt. He had just showered so his hair was sleeked back.

"Thanks, glad you could make it"

I took his hand and led him through to the lounge

"There is someone I would like you to meet" I explained, suddenly wondering whether it was such a good idea to take his hand.

"Chord, this is Amy, my housemate, Amy…Chord" I shouted over the music. They exchanged pleasantries and then Chord excused himself to the kitchen to get a drink. Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought.

I decided to follow him through to the kitchen, to get his first impressions of her. As I was walking down the hall, I felt a hand snap on my wrist and pull me sharply into the toilet.

Darren closed the door and smiled at me, an cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh…the toilet….romantic" I said with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"How else am I going to do this?" He said, without waiting for any kind of response his lips were on mine with an intense sense of urgency. I thought for a second about resisting, to keep the game alive a little longer but I wanted this just as much, if not more. He pushed me against the basin as his hands entangled in my hair, holding my head still so I could not escape, not that I wanted to.

"We can't…..not here" I breathed in between kisses, Darren continued to kiss me obviously ignoring my half hearted attempts to stop this from progressing. His lips moved down to my neck. I murmured with pleasure as his tongue flicked on my hot skin.

The door of the toilet swung open suddenly ...fudge! Darren didn't lock the door.

Darren spun around and my stomach sank to the floor when my eyes met the cold blue eyes that was staring back at us.

"Chord-" I started but he held up his hand to silence me, turned his back and walked away.


	29. Break ups and Make ups

Darren had chased Chord outside the door with me not far behind. A few people came through from the lounge at the sound of Darren calling after Chord. When Blake caught my eyes he understood what had happened and had ushered everyone back in, shouting something about spin the bottle.

When I reached the door I saw Chord pacing in the street, his hands clasped on top of his head. He had sort of a twisted smile on his face. And snorted loudly.

"I should've know" he laughed almost menacingly. Darren looked back at me for a moment then turned back to Chord.

"Chord please just listen" Darren reached out to stop Chord from walking around but he snatched himself away angrily

The doorman who had been stood there enjoying this scene stood to attention. Ready to pounce if anything occurred. I was all of a sudden very thankful of his presence especially as there wasn't a pap in sight.

"listen to what exactly? How much of a fool I am? How much you guys have been laughing at me behind my back!' He shouted, his voice breaking slightly.

"Chord, we haven't…" I started to say but Darren shot me a warning look not to get involved. I wasn't sure if this was him being protective or something else.

"You know what Darren I thought we were friends, I thought we were brothers!" His eyes were fierce with rage. Darren looked broken, he looked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry" he said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"You know what Darren, I have been figuring out a way to tell you this. Trying so hard to act normal when I have been wracked with guilt. When all along you were doing something much, much worse" Chord said, his voice had hushed somewhat and now his eyes were sparkling with tears, threatening to fall down his face.

Darren looked up from the floor to his friend.

"Wait, tell me what?" He asked with a frown

"The party at Lea's, the girl I hooked up with….." He trailed off

Darren's head tilted to one side

"Yeah….?"

"It was Mia" Chord stated, all of a sudden he was the one who looked guilty and forlorn, the anger seemingly subsided.

Darren choked a little, trying to swallow what Chord had just told him. I stepped forward to see his face, he looked…hurt.

"Mia…..you slept with Mia" Darren repeated. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Why was he so bothered, did he still have feelings for her? We had spoke about how hurt he was but I honestly thought he had completely moved on.

"Yeah, she turned up at the party as a plus one. You were nowhere to be seen and we got to talking. We were drunk and it just kind of happened. I didn't plan it….it was a mistake. I have been beating myself up and figuring out how to tell you"

Darren was looking down at the floor again, shaking his head.

"How is what you have done to me any different to what you just saw?" Darren asked, his eyes were dark and stormy. I began to feel like my whole world was crashing down around me. He was talking like he was crushed that Chord had been with Mia.

"Because you and Mia were over and I was drunk-"

"You and Lindsey were not even together!" Darren interrupted, he pinched his nose with his fingers.

"Dude, you know how much I like her…."

"And as far as you knew I was still hurting over Mia"

I felt all of a sudden that I was in the way, they seemed to be talking about me like I wasn't even there, I was completely dumb founded at everything that was being said. I was hurt and confused and I had to get out of here.

I stepped forward and looked at Chord

"I'm sorry if I have hurt you Chord. I never meant to come in between you and Darren. And I have. There are no excuses. I was selfish and mean" My words were sincere.

Chord sighed "this is all so messed up" he sat down on the sidewalk and rested his head in his hands.

Darren reached out to me, but I took a step back and shook my head. Tears had unwittingly dropped down my cheek and dripped down my dress. His eyes looked back at mine etched in pain.

"No, I'm not going to allow this to happen. First of all you need to sort things out with Chord, and secondly you need to figure out your feelings for Mia before you even think about embarking on any kind of relationship with someone else" I said, I closed my eyes, causing more tears to trickle down my faceo.

"Wait what are you saying" Darren glared at me, his face ashen.

"Whatever it was we had" I said glancing over at Chord and back to Darren "it's over" I could barely say the last words and they stabbed me like a thousand knives. Darren looked like he had been slapped around the face. I turned around and walked back into the house, as soon as the door closed…I ran upstairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and cried, more than I had ever cried before in my life.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Darren stood there frozen, unsure of what he should do. There was Chord sat on the sidewalk, their friendship in tatters, and Lindsey had just broken up with him. He wanted to go after her so badly, it physically hurt him inside seeing her so upset. He had so many things he wanted to say to her, but leaving Chord now was not an option. He had to fix this. He slumped down on the sidewalk next to him.

"you should go after her" Chord said, his voice emotionless

Darren shook his head "we need to sort this out man..."

Chord sighed heavily.

After a few moments of awkward silence He turned to face Darren.

"I'm sorry I slept with Mia, that was way out of line"

Darren smiled gently then exhaled

"Don't be…for the record…I am totally over her. And I'm sorry about Lindsey, I didn't plan to fall for her I really didn't, but that night we read lines…." He stopped suddenly, thinking it was a bad idea to go into details.

"Fall for her…?"

"I'm in love her Chord, I would never have done this to you otherwise" Darren was overwhelmed with relief. He had never said how he felt out loud before, let alone to Lindsey. It felt so good to be able to let it out.

Chord sighed again, this time not so heavy "I'm sorry I reacted that way dude, I was just so shocked. I guess we lost both lost our way for a while back there" he lifted up his hand and Darren clasped it, completing their weird hand shake thing once again.

"so what happens now?" Darren asked tentatively

"Well, you go try win Lindsey back, whilst I go chat up that hot blonde chick she introduced me to a while a ago" Chord smiled goofily which caused Darren to chuckle, he stood up and offered a hand out to Chord. "Are you sure you're ok about this?"

Chord took the outstretched hand and pulled himself up.

"It will take a bit of getting used to but it's cool"

Darren put his arm around his friend's shoulder as they walked back up to the house.


	30. Talk to Me

"Thanks so much for being so understanding" I spoke into the phone.

Ryan had granted me emergency leave. I sniffled into a tissue and picked up my laptop. I looked up as someone tapped on my door. I ignored it and looked back down at the screen.

"Lindsey" my heart swelled in pain at the sound of his voice from the other side of the door. Tears began to sting my eyes once again.

I clicked onto google

"Lindsey please, I know you're in there" I jumped a little bit as he tried the door handle. I was thankful that I had locked the door.

"Lindsey please…open the door" he knocked again

"Go away" I shouted, my voice wobbled uncontrollably

I clicked away some more trying to ignore his pleas

"Me and Chord are ok" I felt the thud of his head on the door.

I grabbed my purse from the dresser

"Lindsey, please, I don't want to talk to a door"

FLIGHTS CONFIRMED flashed up on my screen.

I snapped shut my laptop and pushed it down the bed.

"Ok Lindsey, I'm going to head home now…but I'm not going to let you go, I will be straight back over tomorrow" I head the gentle thuds of him walking away.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a suitcase. Feeling totally drained.

"That's what you think" I muttered to myself.

Third Person P.O.V

Darren was speeding. He knew he should slow down but he had to sort this thing out with Lindsey. She had switched her phone off and there was no other way to talk to her. He rubbed his eyes, he was so tired it wasn't funny. Tossing and turning and seeing every hour pass last night.

He pulled up outside the house and scrambled out the car, not even bothering to lock it.

He rang the door bell, but there was no answer. He rapped on the door and peered through the window. As he looked back the door opened and Blake stood there. He looked terrible, his hair was all messed up and he was only wearing animal print trousers. As soon as he saw Darren he groaned.

"I need to speak to Lindsey" Darren announced as he went to step through the door. Blake blocked his path

"You can't" Blake spat, a little venomous

"Look I know she's your best friend and all but-"

"She's not here" he interjected

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She took leave from work, she has gone home to her parents in New York, she won't be back for at least a few days, her flight left early this morning" Blake felt a little sorry for Darren as he stepped back suddenly. He closed his eyelids like they were the heaviest weights in the world.

"No" he whispered

"I'm sorry Darren, we sat up all night talking after everyone left. She is devastated, she thinks you still love Mia" Blake offered.

Darren didn't answer, he just turned around and sloped back to his car.

Blake shrugged sadly and closed the door.


	31. I Won't Let You Go

After being in New York for almost a week I finally felt a little better. The familiar surroundings of my bedroom, small and dainty and still harbouring a lot of childhood memories, was a comfort to me. My Mom and Dad had been amazing, since my little brother had moved out last month they had felt a little lost so were lapping up me being back. Mom and I never got along particularly well but I think the distance must of helped because all of a sudden she wasn't that bad. Dad had gone away with work yesterday. As a sales executive he was always flying off here, there and everywhere. So me and Mom finally had 'the talk' as to why I had come home unexpectedly and been moping around ever since. Speaking to her, I realised how silly it was for me to run away without so much as a word to Darren. I never even gave him the chance to explain. But the longer I left it the harder it got for me to pick up the phone and call him. He had stopped trying to call me three days ago. The last text was 'Okay, you win'. Which caused another onset of tears and two tubs of Ben and Jerrys.

I knew I had to face him so had booked my flight for two days time. Ryan, fortunately had scheduled in a week break, and rearranged some stuff around so I was due to go back to worth the day after I arrived home. I knew I would be so busy making up for lost time, I probably wouldn't have a chance to talk to Darren even if I wanted to.

Chord and I had exchanged a few texts, our friendship was nowhere near back to how it was but at least he forgave me. I hoped in time we would go back to how it was. I think the thing that was holding us back was his attempts at getting me to speak to Darren. I was glad they made up but I still felt overwhelming guilt at the whole situation.

The paps had not been much help either, printing that I had flown to New York after a huge fight with producers and was considering leaving the show. My agent released a statement completely refuting these claims, but I knew I would have to go back to L.A and pick up where I left off.

Evening was approaching and my mom had gone to bingo with her friends. I loved having the place to myself. I threw on my PJs and plonked myself in front of the TV. My phone started to vibrate on the table. I looked at the caller display, it was Lea.

"Hello"

"Hey Lindsey, how are you?" She asked softly

"I'm good, a little better" I wondered how much she actually knew

"That's great, well... I don't know if you know this but me and Amber have not long landed in New York. We have got to film tomorrow but have this evening free. I know you are having a tough time but we thought the perfect cure would be a night out with the girls"

I smiled at her thoughtfulness

"Thanks Lea, but I really wouldn't be much company" I said sadly

"Don't be silly, we are your friends and we want you to know that we are here for you"

"Thanks" I felt myself smile for the first time in what felt like forever

"So you will come?" She asked, her voice hopeful

I sighed "I don't know"

"Let me make this easier for you, if you don't get your ass over to Club 51 in an hour I will find out where you are and drag you here myself in whatever slobby clothes you are bound to be wearing" she chuckled lightly.

"Ok ok, I will be there" I gave in.

* * *

In all my time in New York I had never been to club 51 before. It was a high flyers club, full of singers and actors and people who had more money than sense. The club itself was dark and sophisticated, with black velour booths and a purple bar. There was a stage at the back which was occupied by some rock band and a VIP sections that was cordoned off and guarded by a man so big and buff, I honestly believed he could crush me with my little finger. I decided to wear an old dress I had left here. It wasn't designer but it was nice enough. A navy blue chiffon style dress. It was floaty and light, with and embroidered swirling pattern running through it. I didn't feel like dressing up too much, so the make up was minimal and I had swept my hair into a side pony.

The buff guy waved me through after Lea spotted me and talked in his ear.

I hugged her, probably a little tight than normal. It was so good to see her. Amber was close behind, she pulled me into her arms a gave me a hug.

'Lindsey, you look so pretty' Lea said she smiled as she walked me back to their table. There was a couple of crew members there too, whom I smiled and waved sheepishly at.

After a few drinks with Lea and Amber, I was almost cured. We had done nothing but laugh the whole time and I was having so much fun.

Lea who was tipsy by now leant over to my ear.

"I don't know what went down with you and Darren exactly but all I know is that he was crushed when you left"

I steadied my breath at the mention of his name and forced a smile

"Thanks, it all got so messed up, I just had to bail" I explain

She shook her head

"Oh no I completely understand….I have been there myself"

Amber returned the table with another round of drinks. I saw an exchange between her and Lea that made me a little suspicious.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I please have your attention for a moment"

The hairs on the back of neck stood to attention at the familiar voice that echoed through the club. My eyes shot to the stage and I gasped.

Darren was stood there, his curls looked thicker and longer than I remembered, and he had grown a light stubble on his face. He was dressed smartly, in dark trousers and a deep purple shirt, and he had his guitar draped over his shoulder. He looked amazing, but also, he looked a little lost. My heart began to thump and Lea put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, we had to do this" she shouted through the cheers of the crowd at the sight of Darren Criss on stage with his guitar.

I looked back to her, still in a state of shock. My eyes snapped back to the stage quickly. I could not take my eyes off him.

"I was hoping I could sing you guys a song" the crowd went wild again. A small smile emerged on his face as he pulled the pick out of the strings.

"This song is for someone special, she knows who she is. And I just want you to know sweets, I mean every single word"

I felt lots of eyes on me from around the table, but I never looked back. I was mesmerised.

The crowd was wolf whistling now, as he began to play.

When it's black

Take a little time to hold yourself

Take a little time to feel around before it's gone

You won't let go but you still keep on falling down

Remember how you save me now from all of my wrongs

Yeah

If there's love just feel it

And if there's life we'll see it

This is no time to be alone, alone yeah

I won't let you go

Say those words

Say those words like there's nothing else

Close your eyes and you might believe

That there is some way out

Yeah

Open up

Open up your heart to me now

Let it all come pouring out

There's nothing I can't take

And if there's love just feel it

And if there's life we'll see it

This is no time to be alone, alone yeah

I won't let you go

(Won't let you go)

(Won't let you go)

If your sky is falling

Just take my hand and hold it

You don't have to be alone, alone yeah

I won't let you go

(Won't let you go)

(Won't let you go)

And if you feel the fading of the light

And you're too weak to carry on the fight

And all your friends that you count on have disappeared

I'll be here not gone, forever holding on

*** I had stood up. All of a sudden my surroundings didn't matter I weaves my way through the crowd, tears blurring the way. He was here. He had come all the way here. I got to the front of the stage and his eyes met mine, his too were shining and wet. He took the guitar off his shoulder and laid it next to the guy on the keyboard. He held out a hand and pulled me up on stage next to him. He turned to face me, one hand entwined with mine and the other on the mic as he continued to sing

If there's love just feel it

And if there's life we'll see it

This is no time to be alone, alone yeah

I won't let you go

(Won't let you go)

(Won't let you go)

If your sky is falling

Just take my hand and hold it

You don't have to be alone, alone yeah

I won't let you go

(Won't let you go)

(Won't let you go)

I won't let you go

I won't let

I won't let you go

No, I won't let

I won't let you go

I won't let you go

He barely held the last note as he pulled me into him. His lips on mine. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He flipped my pony tail behind my shoulder and pulled back. The crowd were still clapping and wolf whistles filled the room.

"I love you" he said, his eyes were so full of emotion.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry Darren" I said pulling him back to me.

Everything that had happened didn't matter now. What mattered was me and Darren, in this very moment. A whole new future ahead of us.

We hugged each other so tightly, never wanting to let each other go...

* * *

I think that wraps the story up nicely!  
Please let me know what you thought of it. I may plan a sequel of how their relationship develops if the there is enough interest for it... So let me know  
I hope my writing will get better, apologies for any mistakes or repetitive structures. I'm working on it!  
I'm pretty happy with it for my first fanfic. I do suggest you listen to the James Morrison song, it's so beautiful.  
Thanks so much for the comments and subscribers.


End file.
